


Rosario & Kaiju (Season I)

by Mavrick17



Series: Rosario & Kaiju Series [2]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Gen, Kaiju, Military, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavrick17/pseuds/Mavrick17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yōkai Academy is getting new student the children of "true" monsters. Is the world going to hell, who knows? It is in the hands of the OCs and the gang "Tsnukune, Moka, Kurume, Mizore and Yakarie." Set after Godzilla Unleashed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was supposed to be a Rosario Vampire/Godzilla crossover however as you read on The character from Rosario Vampire do not play that big a role until the end and I apologies. One final note: I OWN NOTHING!!!  
> I only wish to claim “the children” as they are going to be OC’s.  
> OC’s  
> Males: Gai, Max, Junior and Goji  
> Females: Pepper, Kasey and eventually Jean & Sarah aka Subject 15b

**KEYS**  
“Speaking.”  
‘Thinking’  
Telepathic Talking (Normal)/ **Telepathic Talking** (Inner Moka)  
“ _Radio Communication/Broadcast_ ”  
( _Sound effect_ )

 **Voice Cast**  
In Order of Appearance  
Gaidorah “Gai” Kaiser – Wally Wingert  
Max Manaka – Johnny Yong Bosch  
Kelsey Johnson – Michelle Ruff  
Goji Hiragana – Johnny Yong Bosch  
James Robert Osborn Junior – Vic Mignogna  
Butterfly “Pepper” Mothra – Tara Strong  
Commander Yun Ki Orlov – Scott Dreier  
Jimmy Roads – Connor Bringas  
Aaron Parker – Dan Green  
Sarah, Subject 15 – Kathleen Delaney  
Gozu Grayscales – Kirk Thornton

**Here we go, UPDATED AND STORY TIME LINE CORRECTED! AGAIN! O.o**

It started as a normal week. Who would have thought by the end of the week, it would be have been a one of the worst weeks Yōkai Academy had seen in along time. Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu were surprised at the new students they were getting. They we’re rumored to be S-class monsters. The new students walked in one at a time and introduced themselves. The first one to enter was a guy who had long gold hair that came to his shoulders crimson red eyes. He gave a quick bow and spoke in surprisingly quiet voice.

“My name is Gai Kaiser. I am very pleased to meet you.” He looked over to Mizore who seemed to be caught off guard. Gai gave a small wink, making her blush. The next two enter was another male. He had short electric blue spiked hair and orange eyes, that seemed to drive fear into you.

“My name is Max Manaka.” he said in a low tone.

The next figure entered, almost all the boys whistled. A busty, long dark green haired girl with light purple eyes, walked in.

“Hello, my name is Kasey Johnson.” She sighed.

A fourth figure entered. His short belch blond hair seemed to glow, he took off his aviators showing his flame orange-red eyes.  He strangely resembled Max.

“My name is Goji Hiragana, and before anyone asks, I am _unfortunately_ related to that loser.” He said pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Max with a slight teasing tone. Max let out a disturbing low growl.

“MAX!” said a stern new male voice.

Max stopped, his eyes moved to land on the figure that spoke.

In walked a beautiful Japanese looking girl. Her short black hair caught the eyes of Tsukune, he then saw her sparkling blue eyes, eyes so blue you could get lost in them.  He then notice an American walking in, he was dressed like a rock star, black converse, blue jeans, white under shirt, and flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the front two buttons done and his red hair put into a low pony tail.

“Be nice. You can’t blame everyone around you for being tired.” The girl said. Her voice was soft. She all most sounded angelic.

“Not my fault that plane had so much turbulence I couldn’t sleep! I could have flown here-” Max started but was cut off by the new girl speaking.

“I am Akane Shirai, please call me Pepper, and this is my boyfriend,-”

“Call me Junior.”  The American said covering Peepers mouth.

The class chuckled.  Kurumu picked her head up and frowned.

“You hear something?” Tsukune asked.

“Pepper is saying _‘Why did you do that?’_ Junior is saying _‘I don’t want them to get confused about my name.’_ ” Kurumu said reading their lips.

“His name?” Tsunkune question

“Please take your seats.” Ms. Nekonome said.

Pepper and Junior appeared to be auguring silently as they took their seats next to Tsukune.

“I assume you know the number one rule we have around here.” Ms. Nekonome stated as the new comers took empty seats. Goji sat next to Gai, Kasey sat next to Tsukune who was behind Goji & Gai, Max sat next to the window and Junoir and Pepper sat down next to each other in the front.

“What’s the rule?” Goji asked looking up.

“We are not to reveal our monster identities, under any circumstance.” Max said putting his feet up on the desk just as Ms. Nekonome was about to speak.

Kasey glared at Max.

“I thought we agreed you’d stop doing that.” She gritted.

“Not my fault her mind easy to read.” Max said shrugging looking out the window.

“I bet you think you all that because you can read people’s minds?” said a voice the gang knew all too well.

“Shut up, you pathetic excuse of a monster, I’m in no mood to deal with the likes of you.”

“Call me pathetic, one more time.” Saizou said in a threatening tone.

“Pathetic! You are a pathetic, weak, second rate monster, you don’t even compared to me.” Max said with a bored tone.

“I will kill you if _you_ don’t shut up!” Saizou said angrily.

“You will fail.” Max said.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

“Oh shi-” Max started but was caught off as a large force hit him.

“You’re goanna die!” Saizou said changing into his large orc form. He tackled Max forcing him out the window. Everyone gather around to see what happened. Max was kneeling. People heard a growl. Max disappeared with in a cloud of dust and dirt. A roar suddenly priced the sky. The earth rumbled, it felt like something was growing, very quickly.

As the dust settled they saw a ring of crystals.  Saizou charged at the crystals. He punched the crystal before him.

( _Crunch_ )

Everyone could not deny that he had just broken every bone in his hand after they heard that sound. Saizou screamed in pain. They chuckled from above. Everyone looked up to see a dark navy blue lizard humanoid with a red chest and two blue crystals growing out of his shoulders. He had crystal fins going down his back very similar to Godzilla.  The creature levitated down to hover inches above the ground, though he was hovering he was easily six and half feet tall. He had what looked like a small horn with three points sticking out of his forehead. The creature held out his right arm grabbing Saizou with it telepathic powers lifting him up and throwing him into a nearby tree. Saizou charged again at the monster only to be picked up and slammed back into the ground.  Saizou cried in anguish.

“You may have won this time, but you are dead next time we met.” He said as he retreated.

“I’ll see you in hell.” The creature said, sounding very similar to Max.

The creature flew into the ring of crystals and a moment later they shattered and Max stood there.

“So much for not revealing your true identity.” Gai said.

“Well put!” Gai said again his voice slightly different.

“Hmhm.” Gai nodded, his voice changed pitches again.

Mizore looked over at him with wide eyes.

“Oops.” Gai said sounding like he had multiple voices.

“Did you-?” Mizore started but was pulled way by Gai.

“Follow Me!” Gai said grabbing her hand as he led her away from the group.

When they were around on the other side of the school after making sure they were alone Gai spoke.

“What we are about to show you, you cannot tell anyone.” He said.

“Our father would be very disappointed.” He said again, his voice sounded different.

Slowly Gai began to reform his body to look like a golden three-headed dragon. His hands turned into a pair of golden wings. The three-headed dragon stood up to his full height of seven and a half feet. Mizore looked on in shock.

“I recognize you.” She said.

“Your one of those Earth Guardians. You’re the son of King Ghidorah aren’t you?” The three heads nodded in unison.

“My full name is Gaidorah Keiser. Father would be very displeased with us for revealing our self to you.” Said the center head.

“But we hope you understand.” The one on the left said.

“We find you very cute, and we trust you with our secret.” The right head said.

Mizore, thought for a moment. She had a crush on Tsuknune, but he seemed more interested in Moka. Maybe she could get Tsukune jealous. Maybe Gai here was her true love. After a few moments, she decided that she would except his offer and go out with him. She put her right hand out.  The heads slowly lowered them self so they could embrace her as she put her hand on the top of the center hand and stroked it.  Gai seemed to let out a purr as she did this.

“I don’t feel right not telling me friends though.”

“Who are they and how many of them are there?” the center head asked suddenly looking up and alert.

“Tsukune, Moka, Kurume and Yukari.” She said.

The outer two heads looked at the center one.

“We’ll play it by ear, ok?” The center head spoke. Mizore just nodded.

They walked back out after Gai had reverted back into his human form.

Moka saw the two of them walk out from behind the building holding hands. She sighed; she wished that could be her and Tsukune. She looked back at Pepper to continue their conversation.

“As I was saying, I find it interesting how you come to our school with only five weeks left of school before summer.”

“Well you see we came here with a group of foreign exchange students. An’ we were held up in Hawaii for a few months.” Pepper said with a slight chuckle and rubbed the back of her head.

“Oh, ok.” Moka said.

 ** _Something’s not right_** **.** Inner Moka thought to her Outer Self.

_Your right, she was lying, but why._

**_I could be mistake but I’m sensing a very strong kaiju power coming from these new students. So watch our back!_ **

_Don’t worry I will._

“Well, the first thing you all need to go is join a club, we do have a few openings in the newspaper club.” Moka said.

“Hey there’s a pool, with a swim club, sweet, see you later.” Junior said kissing Pepper on the cheek and running off.

“Aren’t you worried he might cheat on you?” Yukari said concerned.

“No, just the poor girl who makes a move on him. He is extremely loyal.” Pepper said giggling.

After metting up with everyone else Goji decided they should go and see how Junior was doing, the came see him doing his swim test, he was fast. Not to mention he was staying under water for a good fraction of the pool length.  He got out and many on lookers applauded. They saw the leader of the swim team, Tamao Ichinose,walk over and start to speak with Junior, He was nodding and then he shook his head in disgust.  She apparently didn’t want to take no for an answer.  She tackled him and pushed him into the pool.

The gang ran up to the coward.

“What happened?” Moka asked.

Almost all the mermaid showed fear when they saw her.

“Tamao asked the boy to be hers and when she wants what she sees she’ll either force it or kill it.”  A mermaid with orange hair said,

“Oh hey Layla, how was your flight?” Goji asked noticing the mermaid.

“Long an’ boring without you guys.” She responed.

Tamao litarlly hopped out of the water and rung out her hair.

“Stupid boy. Never stood a chance. Oh hello Tsunkune, come to rejoin the club.” She said grinning.

Pepper looked out into the water.

“It’s not over yet.” She said.

“WHAT?” Tamao said whizzing around. She growled and jumped back in. They saw two rows of blue spines break the surface and at the other end oragne fish like fins break the surface. They were charging at each other. The collided and a big pile of bubble appeared.  Pepper sighed.

“Naïve little fish, never stood a chance.” Max said.

“Yup.” Gai said.

“Well put!” Gai said again his voice slightly different.

“Hm.” Gai nodded, his voice changed pitches again.

Everyone looked at him.

“Woops.” He said in mulitple voices.

Suddenly a scream and rash splashing broke the air.

“Help, he’s gonna eat me.” Tamao cried.

Everyone looked in shock to see her struggling to get free of a whirlpool.

Tamao was pulled down and the whirlpool stopped. Suddenly Tamao broke the water flying straight toward Kasey.

“Ahhh!” The girl cried as they collided.

Tamao landed on top of Kasey’s bust knocked out. While Kasey had been forced back into the fence and saw stars around her head. The Mermaids got ready to charge in.

“Stop!” Pepper said appearing in front of them with a pair of beautiful wings resembbing Mothras, coming out from her back.

“Look at your leader.” 

All the mermaids glanced back to see Tamao, she looked like she had the living stuffing kicked outtta her. Her hair was all tangled. Her face bruised. Her skin covered in claw and bit marks. Her orange tail torn and missing scales.  Pepper fluttered over to  Tamao.

“Mosura ya Mosura, yasashisasae wasure, arehateta, hito no kokoro inorinagara, utai, ai no uta.” She sang as her wings glowed and a blue dust fell from them.

The dust landed on the two girls healing their wounds. Kasey came to first. She saw a mermaid, snuggled up sleeping peacefully in her chest, using them as a pillow. She growled and hit her on the head waking her up.  Tamao looked at her in anger then it quickly turned to fear.  She leapt from Kasey’s chest back into the water.  She looked at Kasey in absolute fear, the color had even drained from her scales. She spoke in a Japanese Mermaid tongue that caused all the other mermaids to move into the water slowly, Layla had a confused look on her face; she had gotten part of what Tamao had said, something about a “ _green & metal monster”_.  Tamao keep her head low in the water, her eyes filled with panic, not leaving the busty green haired girl. She barely noticed a creature with blue spines on his back swim past her.  The creature’s head broke the water.  The monster was a dull black color with a gray under side.  The creature looked like a mutated Iguana. His long tail stood almost straight out behind him, the creature was about five feet ten inches. Most soon recognized the monster was a small Zilla, an offspring of the same mutated Iguana, wrongly called Godzilla, but redubbed: Zilla. It was strange though.  Kurumu point out to everyone, he had the same eyes as Junior. The creature rolled its eyes and got down and shook like a dog sending water everywhere, while changing back into a human.

“Junior.” Tsukune, Moka, Kurume, Mizore and Yukari exclaimed.

“Ya?” Giving them a question look, like they though he had three heads.

“You’re an offspring of Zilla?” Tamao spoke in new sense of fear.

Junior growled noodling, then flashed her razor sharp teeth.

Goji sighed and looked at Gai.

“So much for not getting spotted.” He said.

“Mh.” Gai said in three different voices.

Max, Gai, Junior, Pepper and Kasey gathered behind him. Max changed into the crystal monster that had beat Saizou and let a roar much like his father, Spacegodzilla. Junior changed into his Zilla form and let out a roar.  Gai transformed into his dragon form and like out a chirp like his fathers. Pepper glowed and reappeared as a moth like almost like Mothra.  Kasey became a dino that looked like a cross between a valasraptor and a blue bird and growled.  Goji turned into a dark gray lizard with blue and white fire like spines coming out of his back and let out a roar that everyone knew and feared.  He was the son of the present “King of Monsters”: Godzilla.

**Ok I have Updated the story and system, again.**


	2. Show-Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saizou returns for a rematch and gets his ass handed to him by a girl again.

**Rosario Kaiju**

**Chapter 2**

**Show-Down**

Now everyone knew at the school there were “true” monsters as some had dubbed them, not to mention royalty ( **Godzilla’s the king of monsters.)** things changed dramatically. How? Well for starters:

Junior, in his spare time, was a part time member of the swim club, even though poor Tamao was scared he was still goanna eat her which he often joked. He was the fastest swimmer in the school and broke the schools record and then the new record for swimming 500 meters.

Kasey, found out she was now the hottest and most desired girl in the class, which she hated. She knew it was because of her knockers and not because of her personality.  She had gotten into the habit of kicking the guys who were caught staring into space. Kurumu was happy to give her lessons on how to do that.  She discovered she had a knack for cooking.  She was featured often in the school newspaper with new recipes for people to try.

Pepper had found out she was able to do an interview with anyone they want for the Newspaper club.  It is because of her, former Student Police member Deshiko Deshi was able to change her life for the better. ( **By this I mean she was no long bullied for her past, and discovered her true passion: teaching Self Defense.** ) It was discovered Pepper also had a knack for writing stories so she stared writing for the Schools Literacy Club.

Max proved his worth in the Science Club and Astronomy Club. He published daily horoscopes and helped Kurumu right her love column with his input based on the stars and moon.

Goji and Gai did the Film club and they did a couple of short movies, some of which they did double roles.  At times both Goji and Gai played the villains, as their human forms and the good guys, as their monster forms. They did a prodigy of _Rocky_ called _Fighters_. They did a comedy, well it was more actually like a TV show, called _Nutheads_ , Junior costarred, as the three of them took almost impossible stunts and pulled them off, and at times made sure they messed up so people would laugh (Sort of like AFV).  But everyone loved, _Godzilla vs. Ghidorah: the Battle for Earth!_ Gai had to get special contacts for his eyes to make them a different color. They even had used a model train at one point. Tsukune also had a role in the movie, as a poor bystander who got trampled by Godzilla.

It was very obvious that Mizore and Gai were in a relationship, though several students were starting to spread rumor about the two of them. The most common two were: Gai had asked her to marry him, the other was she was pregnant.  Both ever prove false by Peppers Charm, the moth scales on her wings, when inhaled, have a very calming effect and double as a truth serum.

And as he had promised, Saizou came back with three of his buddies and challenged them to a fight. The final show down between stupidity and brute strength was about to begin.

It was during the seconded to last week of school.  Saizou and his gang blocked the Max’s exit from school. When Max tried to walk past he was picked up by Saizou who throw him into the wall behind Goji. Goji just sighed and tried to walk by but one of Saizou’s buddies blocked his path.

“Please move.” He said slightly annoyed.

“Make me asshole!” he said.

Goji growled and his fist shot out at the orcs throat. Goji now changing into his full kaiju form was growing taller soon he stood nine feet tall looking more like his father’s traditional form (last time they retained human height and the boys had crazy six packs). He held the orc up, his eyes burning with anger.

“For starters, don’t ever, call me asshole.” He threw orc into the forest breaking down trees as he went.

“Second, he may be a thorn in my side, but pick a fight with Max and you pick a fight with me.”

“Damn straight.” Max said now in his full kaiju form.

Everyone watched in amazement.  Though Tsukune and his friends wondered why Max and Goji looked so much alike. Aside from the giant crystals come out of Max’s shoulders and the different color of scales and spines, he looked almost like an exacted clone of Goji.  Tsukune leaned closer to Pepper who was holding Junior by the collar of his shirt. Junior was cussing up a storm, wanting to get in there and fight.

“Pepper. Why do Goji and Max look so much alike?”

“That’s because, they were made from the same cells, the Godzilla Cell, known as Regenerator G-1.”

Everyone looked even more confused at Pepper.  She let out a huge sigh.  She noticed she was losing her grip on Junior so she bopped him on the head knocking him out cold.

“Goji’s Great Grandfather, fought a creature called Boilatte in 1989 and my mother during 1993. In both occasions, Godzilla’s cells were sent into space, and at some point these cells when through a black hole and _presto_ Spacegodzilla and his son where born.  Of course, Spacegodzilla trapped his own son in a dimension where time was frozen and he was not freed until shortly after the second Vortaak invation.  He wondered around lose wanting revenge on his father, but could never find him and mistook Godzilla as his father but Gai and Junoir stopped him, and Max has been with us ever since.  So I guess, technically, Max and Goji are cousins.”

“Ah.” everyone said in amazement.

“AAARRRGH!” They all heard a roar of pain. They looked over to see Goji was leaning forward, covering his abdomen. He stumbled back and let out another blood curtailing roar. Kasey looked in shock as Goji went down.  She let out a roar and charged at the orc who had just taken down Goji.  She was now in her monster form charging at a blinding speed.  She only stood at 5 foot 9 inches but she didn’t seem to care about her small size being an issue. She did a circle around the surprise orc and ran up his chest and head-butted him so he went flying with a sonic boom.  She dropped to the ground and charged at another orc, he raised his battle-axe only yelp in shock as the head was sliced in two. He looked for her but then suddenly she was in front of him and sliced his head clean off with simple justice of her feathered arm.

Max as about to take down Saizou when Kasey charged in front of him and stop just a few feet in front him.  Her tail shot up and grabbed him by the throat.  Tsukune and both Moka did a double take her tail was completely different from her body. Her normal body looked like her normal blue valsaraptor bird creature, but her tail looked like it belonged to a dark, dark green dragon with a shiny metal claw at the end of it that was around Saizou neck like a chocker. They rubbed their eyes to make sure what they saw was real.  But when they looked back her tail was just wrapped around his neck.

_“ **Tell me you saw that Tsukune**.” Inner Moka thought to Tsukune._

_“I think so. Was her tail just different a moment ago?” Tsukune thought back._

_“ **I don’t trust our friend Kasey here. I don’t think she is that bird creature, we have been lead to leave.”**_

_“I’ll brow Yukari book on ‘Dragons, Monsters and Kaiju’ look that up in it.” Outer Moka thought. “Ok, I’ll leave that to you.” Tsukune thought. “Get this straight meat ball.” Kasey said in a demonic voice, tightening her tail around his throat. “Don’t ever do anything to hurt him again.” “What for…he…your boyfriend.” Saizou said trying to breath. “WAAH!” Kasey yelped in embarrassment reverting back to her human form and she flung Saizou across the compound. “I’ll take that as a no.” he said as he flew. Kasey ran over to Goji who was bleeding from his abdomen. She picked him up and ran him to the Nurse. That was the last of her and Goji the gang saw until the last day of school._

The last day of the group’s sophomore year was nearing, and Goji ask Tsukune and his friends if they would join their group for a summer tour with the group that sponsored them to come to japan.  They all agreed.  Yukari found it strange that to travel with Goji and his friends they needed permission slips.  The last day came and was over.  Layla had gone back to Hawaii, to Max seemly disappointment. But she promised to cook them food when they stopped by.

Goji had them meet him outside the main entrance to the school. 

Soon after five o’clock, everyone came by with their bags.

“Ready?” Goji asked.

Everyone nodded. Goji lead the way, they walked through the forest where Tsukune and Moka first meet and down the cliffs where Tsukune and Moka had first meet Mizore. He stopped at the edge of the water and let out a low growl.   A strange looking ship materialized out of nowhere.   A gangplank lowered to the beach and a door opened. Tsukune and his friends walked up the gangplank into the ship.  They followed Goji to the bridge of the gigantic ship. 

“Welcome aboard the Global Defense Force Ship Last Resort.” Gai said with pride. They saw a man dressed in a black overcoat talking to what looked like the president of the United States.

“…Zilla and its entire offspring must be destroyed.  They pose a threat to the American way of life. Understood, Commander Orlov?”

“Yes sir.” The man said with a sigh.

“I assure you Mr. President; the Zilla threat has been eradicated.”

“Good, over and out.”

“Helmsman bring us to sea, we’re heading for Hong Kong.”

“Aye-Aye, Sir.”

Commander Orlov turned around.  He was man in his near thirties with short black hair.  He had fiery orange left eye and crystal blue left eye.

“I hope we can trust you, Zilla.” he said only to be pounced on by Junior in his monster form.

“Am I not the one who led your men to that mutant rat creature’s hideout? And let’s not forget I’m one of the few monsters who actually wants to **_help_** mankind, out of free will.” Junior growled.

Three red lighting blots hit Junior knocking him off the commander. Gai was in his dragon form and letting out a low growl flaring his wings.  Junior retaliated with an unfriendly growl as well.

“Easy boys,” Pepper said as she walked between the two of the monsters. “Let’s not forget, aside from the Earth Defenders & Guardians, we are the last hope for mankind.”

“Don’t forget about us.” A man said, entering the bridge.

“Doctor Tatopoulos.” The commander said standing up.

“Please, commander, just call me Nick.”

They heard a growl outside the bridge.  Tsukune and Yukari’s hair stood on end.  They looked out side.  There outside the window was a fully-grown Zilla looking right at them. Junior could be seen at the window and let out a series of grunts and growls. Zilla Junior let out a roar and swam away heading toward deeper water.

“My brother is just incredible. He seems to have a lot of faith in you, Nick.” Junior said.

“I don’t understand how he thinks you are dad, but I really don’t care.”

“At least with you around, we can understand the G-man.” Randy said.

“I am not a messenger boy.” Junior growled.

“We should bear in mind that not only are we dealing with Mutations from earth, but monsters from space.” Goji said indicating Max.

“And alien invaders.” Elise said.

“The Tachyons are gone, my brother crushed what was left of them back in December of 2007. And the Vortaak are a joke, three failed attempts at invading, what a joke.” Junoir said.

“I didn’t mean the Tachyons.” Elise said.

“Elise is right,” Monique said.

“The expression, I think is, we are not alone.”

“Very true. Call it instinct but my father doesn’t think that Gigan, Orga or Spacegodzilla are really gone for good.” Goji said.

“I can tell you one thing; my father is not gone.” Max stated, everyone looked at him.

“We share a telepathic wave length. Anyway, while he still wants to kill your father Goji, he wants to leave this world in peace.” Max said.

“And Gigan was killed during last invasion.” Pepper added with a hint of mixed feelings of anger and sadness.

“Great, now we have to deal with that slim ball Orga.” Kasey said in disgust.

“Just be thankful he isn’t the brightest bulb in the box.” Goji said walking off. “Gai show them to their rooms, after they have been briefed.”

“You got it…boss.” Gai groaned the last word in his three voices.

“Well we’ve got to cast off, we have a giant octopus problem in Zihuatanejo, Mexico.” Randy said smiling as Nick and his crew left.

“If you five will please be seated.” The commander said indicating the chairs seat up around a conference table.

“I am Commander Yun Ki Orlov, welcome to the GDF.”

It was at that moment Tsukune realized they had not signed permission slips, but recruitment forms, no matter how much they didn’t want to, he and his friends where now apart of the Global Defense Force.  As soon as everyone was settled in to their seats, a hologram of Earth appeared.

“This is our current position, the sea of Japan.” The Commander said as the holo zoomed into their position.  “As you may know, this ship is part of the G.D.F. Naval fleet.  The only reason you five are on board this ship is because you are monsters.”

Tsukune raised his hand.

“Is everyone on this ship a monster?”

“Two or so GDF Spec Forces Soldiers, Delta Squad, the “Children” which are Goji and them, and of course you…. four?  Since when were you a human, Tsukune?”

“Thank God, I thought I was gonna have another panic attack.”

“Whatever. Anyway we have found several children with abnormalities,”

He stated indicated a number of red spots on the earth.

“Meaning that they are monsters whose parents have abandoned them, for unknown reasons. Our job is to find them and either destroy them, move them to the Monster Island Facilities or recruit them.”

“Our first stop is the city of Hong Kong to resupply. And your five are going to meet the Hiraganas’ and the Keisers’.”

Tsukune gulped.  He knew Hong Kong was going to be torture for him, especial if he had to meet **_him_**.

The King of Monsters, Godzilla.


	3. Meeting the Godzillas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukune and his friends meet Gojis family.

            Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were excited.  They were a few days out from Hong Kong and they wanted to take Kasey and Pepper shopping with them.  Mizore and Tsukune where scared because they had to meet Goji's father, his grandfather and his family. Mizore was afraid of the fire breathing creatures she was goanna have to meet, and Tsukune was terrified, just as any other human would be if they were to met any Godzilla. He didn’t want to be the reason for an unprovoked attack on a city. Goji and his friends were different; he knew them before he knew what kind of monsters they were.

            Moka was concerned for Mizore and Tsukune.  She could see the fear in their eyes and feel it pulsating from them. So while the Kurumu and Yukari bickered about each other boob sizes and what they should shop for, Moka slipped away. After a little search through the ship, she found Mizore, Tsukune, Gai (in his monster form), and a shirtless Goji walking near the starboard side hangers, talking about how they were going to met Goji’s family.  She caught up with them and began to listen to their ideas, and what they should and shouldn’t do. As they passed a port side hanger they heard a the US National anthem on a very loud Electric guitar, it almost sounding like Jimi Hendrix himself was playing.

"Oh boy, I forgot they where here." Goji said sighing.

"Is that a band I hear?" Moka asked, know hearing a rock song playing

"Yup." Gai said. 

            He lead the way into the hanger, there inside was a group of four strangely dressed, longhaired guys, one of which was Junior.  Junior had a really scuffed up black Stratocaster guitar in his hands was in a pair of black skinny jeans and shirt that was cut into low cut muscle shirt. The purple dyed haired bass player was facing the drummer, but he had long black hair and dressed in black jeans and fishnet shirt. The guy standing in front of a microphone in skintight leather pants and a cut up t-shirt and bandana rapped around his head under his long blond hair.  The drummer was smoking a cigarette, did not have a shirt on and had a number of tattoos on him, in fact they all did.

"Come to think of it, I wondered when did Junior get all those tattoos? He did not have them in school." Moka said aloud. 

"No, he did, he just wore makeup over them." Goji said.

"Hey, I recognize this song. It’s Mötley Crüe's - Kick Start My Heart." Mizore said

"Yup, Junior’s part of a metal tribute cover band, Mötley Mönsters." Gai stated

"Don't tell me…" Tsukune asked starting to panic.

"Yup, all those guys are monsters. In fact the drummer and bass player are of Irish decent, Isabella is a Celtic witch and her brother Michael is a Celtic fire-spitter also know as a dragon.  And I believe, Alex is the son of a… what is he again Gai?"

"A Fallen Angle." Gai said looking up.

"Ya, a fallen angle." Goji said.

"Sweet Jesus." Tsukune exclaimed.

Junior and his band finished playing and they came over to the group.

“You guys sound better every time.”

“Glad, I hope we get a good crowd in Hong Kong, we are opening for Metallica after all.” Junior said lighting a cigarette.

“Unfortunately our concert is the same night you’re meeting up with your father, I’d loved to met your old man Goji, maybe some over time.” Michael said his Irish accent thick and heavy.

“Since when do you smoke Junior?” Moka asked.

Junior raised an eyebrow and let out a puff of smoke.

“Um…Since I was sixteen.” Junior said rubbing his hair.

Moka looked at him in shock, she had never seen smoke before now.

“I’ve cut down a lot. Had you met me when I was seventeen, you’d think I was on fire from all the smoke. I go through a pack every two weeks now.”

“Hey, babe how about you and me ditch these guys and go do something fun.” Isabella said with a hint of her Irish accent coming out, leaning on Goji.

“Oh for God’s sake! Isabella, please wear a bra if your goanna have on a fishnet shirt.” Goji said, slightly blushing and annoyed.

“Don’t play so hard to get, Goji.” Isabella said turning him around.

“I told you, I don’t date witches…as a rule. Based on past experiences.” Goji said mumbling the last part under his breath while shoving Isabella off him.

“Oh hello, what’s your name, cutie?” Isabella said noticing Tsukune and walking over to him.  She dragged her finger under his face making him turn bright red.

“Tsukune ….Aono” He squeaked

“Pleasure to met you, tell me do you have a girlfriend?”

“I um…”

“He does-EEEE.” Moka said suddenly.

“You.” Isabella scuffed.

“I um… yes?” She replied.

“tmph, what ever.” Isabella said shrugging walking back over to her bass rig.

“Damn!” They heard her say quietly. As the group left Junior started to play the intro Metallica’s Whiskey in the Jar.

“Why did you poke my butt Gai?” Moka said looking over at Gai.

“Yes, why?” Mizore asked giving him an evil glare.

Gai’s central and right heads looked at each other, then to left who was hanging his head low.

“I did that so that she would leave Tsukune alone. If she thinks you’re his boyfriend she’ll back off. Otherwise….”

The other two heads looked at each other wide eyed and quickly nodded in agreement.

“You two better act the part, you want her to stay away.” The center head said as the right curled around Mizore purring.

“Oh, Yay!” Moka said clinging to her new boyfriend.

 _‘Oh, no.’_ Tsukune thought. He knew the others competing for his heart was not goanna be happy.

A few days later and a terrible fight between Moka and Kurumu, _The Last Resort_ arrive in Hong Kong Harbor.  Sailors disembarked to go out and party, While Tsukune and his friends made their way to a small town on the outskirts of Hong Kong.

As they got off the train Tsukune and his friends looked around.  The whole town looked like it was a Japanese themed getaway resort.  Tsukune and his friends got lost in the beauty of the town, thought it had the modern day necessities, it was very peaceful.  Tsukune and Moka say children running and playing in the warmth of the sun.  The group followed Goji as he lead them to him home, a giant Japanese Style Castle up on top of a series of stars. As they got near the top, they were greeted by a road in front of the main foot entrance of the temple that ran parallel with it. If one looked to the left you would see a tunnel, with a blue sign that said: _Sha-Tin 3 Kilometers_.  On the right was another blue sign that said: _Sai Kung 2.5 Kilometers_. Outside the gate, as if they were waiting for them, were two women dressed in Tradition Kimonos.

One was in a fiery red kimono with black trim the other was in yellow kimono with a white trim.

“Goji, Gaidorah. Welcome home.” The one in red said with a warm smile.

“Hi Mom, Miss. Yuki.” Goji said as he hugged the women in red.

“Please just call me Yuki.” The women in yellow said.

“Dad taught me to always show respect to people who are older than you.” Goji responded

“When you were a child dear. You’re an adult now.” Yuki said

“Still, I find it weird not to Miss Yuki.”

“You father taught you well. Ah, These must their friend from school Sheryl.” Yuki said glancing over at Gojis Mom.

“Yes, we are. I’m Moka, this is my boyfriend Tsukune.” Moka said bowing to the women.

“My names Yukari, I’m a witch.” Yukari beamed.

“Not a very good one.” Kurumu mutter as a gold tub landed on her head. Yuki and Sheryl giggled.

“That is Kurumu.” Yukari said pointing toward the knocked out Kurumu.

“I see.” Sheryl said.

“Pepper, Kasey, Max welcome back.”  She said as she greeted the other three.

“Thanks Miss Sheryl, its good to be back.” Max said.

“Where are dad and Grandpa?” Goji asked.

“Your father had a meeting with the Prime Minister of Japan this morning in Osaka.” Sheryl said smiling. “He’ll be back later on tonight. And your grandfather is meditating in the Zen Garden.”

“Oh, Ok.” Goji said obviously bummed out.

“Goji, your father and I have some big news for you, but we’ll tell you later when he get home.”

“Oh boy.” Goji said grinning showing his pointed teeth.

“Oh Gai.” Yuki chimed in.

“Yes momma?” Gai beamed

“Cella is back from college.” Gai’s smilie was replaced with a frown.

“And Jamie, Sabrina, & Zoë are in the playroom with Jackie.  I’m glad that your heads have learned to get along; I swear if though girls were three dragons instead of one, she’d be so much easier to handle. Bye-bye now.” Yuki said as she and Sheryl proceed to walk down the stairs into the town below.

“Oh no.” Gai gloomed. Tsukune and his friends looked at him in confusion.

“I hate my younger sister.  Her three heads are so twisted they come up with ways to try and kill me, but they can’t agree on any thing so they always end up fighting and Cella scarred me.”

Everyone looked at him heads cocked to the side.

“I walked in to ask her for some scotch tape and I caught her twin dragon heads kissing and licking each other.” Gai shivered.

No one said anything.

“I damn near had a heart attack.” Gai continued.

“Come on guys, I’ll give you a tour.” Goji said egger to get off the subject.

Later on at the main room of the temple. 

Goji walked in followed by everyone.

“And this is main living temple.  Here is where people come to speak with my father on just any matter and where he meets with other families”

“Wait, your fathers the king of monsters and the head of a mafia family.” Kurumu asked in shock.

“Oh I wouldn’t call it a mafia family, its more of a gang, that just happens too be a part of the mafia network.  Don’t ask me what happens though.  My mother, grandfather and I condone my father’s line of work. It’s weird though when there is a fight among the three family heads, she is the only one who can get them to stop fighting.  They actual call her the _Charm Dragon_ , I have been told her father was in the mafia and she has a dragon tattoo representing it on her back left shoulder.”

“I was wondering when you were coming home Goji. Though I smell something foul in the air. Tell me did you bring a wretched vampire home?” A new old voice said.

“Hello grandpa. And yes I did, she’s a friend, be nice!” Goji said.  He motioned toward a man dress in a royal looking kimono.  His gold and black robes hung past his feet.  The elderly man had a long gray traditional Japanese style beard.   He also had long gray hair. His skin showed all that he was old. His skin wrinkled. What the gang notice about him though was even from a distance his eyes seemed to be a bright burning orange. 

“I’ll have you know that I do not approve of Vampires being on allowed to wonder the temple.” 

“Shut up! You can’t blame the entire race for the actions of one individual.” Goji growled.

“I’ll be in my room meditating.” The old Godzilla said, leaving after giving Moka an evil glare.

“What did he mean by that?” Moka asked.

“My grandfather has some strange strong dislike for parasitic like monsters, like you.”

“Wa..wa what?” Moka stuttered absolutely shocked beyond belief. 

“I don’t know why, and every time I try and find out why, he shuts me out. What little information I have learned is that it has something to do with a single vampire by the name of Adrian Afanas.” Goji said sighing.

“Oh god.” Moka said in disbelief

“That’s terrible.” Yukari said holding Moka.

“And it seems recently he doesn’t open up to anyone, since his friend Miki Saegusa died.” Goji sighed.

“Aw!” Tsukune and his friends said.

“Well time to move on, one final section of the castle is left.” Goji said lead them off.

They approached the final temple and Gai stepped in front of the group and said with a serious look on his face,

“One last thing before we enter, my sisters may have a trap out for me, so I’ll enter first.”

No sooner had Gai walked through the door a huge bucket of ice water was dumped on his head.

“Geeack! That’s cold.”

Suddenly a ball of orange electricity shot at him. Zapping him to a char, he fell backward eye wide and white and his skin a darker shade of gray.

Suddenly a young three-headed sliver colored baby dragon swooped down landing next to Gai. She stood about three feet tall.

“Oh is he dead?” asked one head. 

“I think so Zoë.” Said the second head.

“Your wrong Sabrina, he is still breathing.” Said the last head.

“Ah Man. You sure Jamie?” Zoë asked.

“Yup, I can see his heart beating.” Jamie said.

The dragon realized that they were not alone

“Oops. Busted.” All three heads said.

“Girls! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!” Gai said standing up. His eyes glowed a bright red. In his dragon form, Gai stood a full four feet taller than his “baby” sisters.

Gai charged up his electric bolts and shot them at the baby dragon sending her flying backwards.  Jackie ran over to her friend and tended to her wounds.

“Lets go.” Goji said grapping the center head by the horns and dragging him out of the temple.

The group made their way back to the main temple to met the king him self.

The group walked in to see Sheryl talking with a man dressed like an 80’s biker, he had short purple hair, and was wearing a leather jacket pants and black cow boy boots.

“Dad!” Goji said charging the man in leather.

Godzilla’s green saurian tail popped out knocking Goji to the floor.

“Good one!” Goji said getting up to hug his father.

“Nice try on trying to tackle me, but you still have a way to go before you can tackle me.” the man said. Godzilla turned to look at the gang. He seemed to be smiling, raiding a warm feeling.

“So these are your friends from school. A pleasure to meet you all!” Godzilla said bowing.

“No introductions are needed, I know who you all are. I am Akio Hiragana, and the current Godzilla.” He said raising his hand to stop them from introduction themselves.

“But Goji’s Grandfather is Godzilla and your Godzilla? I’m confused.”

“No, I am Godzilla, young Tsukune.” Godzilla said.

“But….”

“Tsukune, do you know what a king?”

“A leader?”

Akio pinched the bridge of his nose and motioned for Tsukune to continue.

“Part of a higher arch system, a postion of power, a title-”

“That’s it! That’s the key word their, title.” Godzilla said cutting off Tsukune.

“The name Godzilla is a title, that is passed down from father to son.”

“Ah.” Tsukune said know understanding. 

“Oh Goji, about that big news I was talking about, you are going to have a baby sister!” Sheryl said beaming.

“Oh my god! Your pregnant mom?” Goji asked. 

“Yes I am. I’ll be due around mid February. And there is some else we want you to met.” She glanced up at the ceiling.

“Come on down dear.”

A low growl was heard as a short blue haired teenaged girl dropped to the floor. She quickly changed into a dark gray humanoid looking She-Godzilla. She attacked Goji with a blinding speed and was about to charge Moka but Tsukune stepped in front. She suddenly stopped and revered back to her human form, though now she was nude. It seemed like she didn’t care thought much to the shock of everyone else.

“Jean, that’s no way to treat your brother or his friends!” Sheryl said.

“I am sorry, mother.” She said as she walked away.

“Molly, would you be a dear and get her some clothes.” Sheryl motioned to a maid, who nodded and followed her out.

“Where did you find her?” Goji said, flat on his back groaning.

“I raided a lab where Dr. Castro was doing experiments with my G-cells.  Jean is the sole survivor of a batch of “super soldiers”. She apparently was kidnapped at a young age and has been infused with not only my G-cells, but also cells from a cheetah, and a chameleon.” Godzilla said. 

“Oh my god” was the common statement that followed.

“The perfect assassin.” Gai said quietly.

Suddenly a cellphone started to ring.

“Whose phone?” Moka asked 

“Mine.” Goji sighed.

“Goji,….ok….say what!........Understood sir. We are on our way.”

He closed his phone.

“Tsukune, Mizore, You two said you wanted to see The Mötley Mönsters?”

“Yes, why?”

“That was command, Junior has found a monster-child.”


	4. Hong Kong… Gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets called to Hong Kong to take down a monster.

**Rosario Kaiju**

**Chapter 4**

**Hong Kong… Gone?**

The Gang were in a Dark Navy Blue GDF MH-53 Low Pave. The gang looked out to see part of the docks of Hong Kong on Fire. Everyone looked in horror. Lucky it seemed like only a path of destruction and fire.

“Bring us in closer.” Goji commanded the pilot.

“Yes, Sir.” He responded.

They flew in closer to see Junior (in human form) fighting what looked like seven-headed Hydra. The creature seemed to have super-strength, because when he head butted Junior, he went flying into the wall behind him. The helicopter dropped the gang off and took to the air.

“Bout time you showed up!” Junior said getting up.

“Well?” Goji questioned.

“Seems to be a fire type, unlike the last one, which spat ACID! Thank you very much!” Junior growled.

“Anything else I should know?” Goji asked walking toward the Hydra

“Ya! Don’t cut any of the heads off, she doesn’t seem to like that.”

“Fine then.”

  
**Music Que: Rob Zombie – Superbeast (Chorus)**

The Hydra seemed to sense Goji as the new treat. It charged at Goji, seeming like he wanted to head butt him. Goji changed into his nine foot tall monster form slamming his fist into where the Hydra’s necks and chest met. The hydra went flying back. Goji let out a taunting roar. The Hydra seemed to get more pissed off and went to charge him again. It seemed Goji sighed if that was even possible in his mini monster form. Soon as the Hydra was close enough he swung his tail knocking the Hydra into yet another wall. 

“Wow! Goji sure is strong!” Moka said in shock.

“Ya!” Tsukune gulped he was really glad Goji was on his side.

“What I wouldn’t give to be in his strong arms in a passionate kiss.” Kasey sighed

“What?” Everyone asked looking at her.

“Nothing!” Kasey mumbled.

“Goji, what are you doing? Finish this already it already?” Gai yelled.

Goji growled and swung his tail again hitting the Hydra in its heads knocking it out cold. Goji approached the unconscious Hydra, which seemed to be reverting back into a nude red headed teen girl. Goji reverted back to his human form and took a communicator outta the pants that Junior was holding.

“Clean up crew, proceed.” Goji said putting on the pair of pants.

“Copy that, over and out.” A male voice on the other end said. Goji switched channels, as he dressed.

“Thanks for the heads up Pepper.”

“ _No problem, Goji. I knew something was off about this case._ ” She said from with in the helicopter.

Tsukune and his friends were stunned. Goji easily defeated the Hydra, where it seemed Junior was having trouble getting a footing. The Low Pave landed and they all boarded.

“What do you think?” Goji asked Gai.

“Young red headed girl that can turn into some sort of Greek monster. It was has to be his work.” Gai said nodding.

“Whose?” Kurumu asked.

“Dr. Fredric Castro, or as Kasey likes to call him-”

“Dr. Crazy! The man is obsessed with mythical Greek culture, not to mention red head girls or with big knockers.”

“Oh my.” Kurumu responded.

“Goji, I couldn’t help but notice you are really strong. I mean you beat that Hydra barely breaking a sweat.” Moka said blushing.

“Hm? Oh, that was nothing. Not to mention Junior really wore her down. But had I punched her full force, I could have broken all her necks.”

Moka and Tsukune paled at the thought.

“Hahaha! You should see your faces. But seriously, if that scares you, then you would not wanna even  **_think_ ** about fighting my father.”

The memory of Godzilla knocking Goji to the ground, not even looking, with his tail, came flowing back to them. Tsukune and Moka went a shade paler, while Kurumu and Yukari looked like they were facing a demon.

“Relax. My dad wouldn’t harm you.”

“B-b-but all those unprovoked attacks through out Japan and the rest world?” Tsukune stammered.

“With the exception of my Great, Great Grandfather, every other Godzilla was looking for the treat that he could sense was coming.  Although My Great Grandfather always hated the Tokyo Tower for some reason, and wrecked it at lest three times through out history.” Goji said.

“Makes sense.” Tsukune said claiming down.

“Plus when your that big, its fun to knock stuff over.” Goji smiled.

“So what’s going to happen to that girl?” Mizore asked.

“She’ll be sent to The Monster Containment Facility and most likely be placed in cryostasis until we can reverse her alteration.” Gai said.

“Oh.” Mizore said.

“Changing gears, with in your team, who is who, we all know Goji’s kinda the leader and the strong one.” Tsukune asked.

“Please!” Gai snorted.

“Come again?” Tsukune questioned.

“You really think that single headed lizard is in charge, nonono!  **_I’M_ ** the one in charge here.” Gai said with a look in his eyes with the intent of biting off Tsukune’s head.

“Actually we change it around, but more often that not Gai makes the calls.” Pepper said putting her hand on Gai shoulder.

“I am would you could consider the medic of the team, Kasey is more of the support/sniper, while Gai and Goji are the front men-”

“Which leaves me, the computer specialist and Intel. Name any system and I can probably find a back door.”

“Wow, so you guys are just like the A-Team!” Tsukune said excited.

Everyone except Junior looked at him like his was crazy.

“Kinda, except we work with the government.” Junior said

“ **_For!_ ** ” Gai corrected.

“Debatable.” Junior said shrugging.

“Anyway,” Goji said defusing the situation

“We need to get back to the  _Last Resort_ , our forty-eight hour leave has almost expired.”

“So where we heading to now?” Kurumu asked.

“Out on Patrol, we start for Beijing and will make our way toward Great Britain.”

The Low Pave flew back to the Last Resort as the super ship was caught in what seemed like a Mild Thunder Rain Storm.


	5. Stow-Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres something or someone on the Last Resort, who is not supposed to be on board.

The helicopter carrying the gang landed in the hanger as the storm began to take a turn for the worse.

Yun Ki had ordered them to land, as winds where beginning to pick up.

Pepper frowned looking at Yun Ki.

“Sir, we’re could fly through a class five hurricane with no trouble, so why are we landing?”

“The ships’ been having some technical difficult these past few days. It seems the high winds cause some sections of the ship to whistle.”

“Interesting.” Pepper said rubbing her chin.

“Ya.” Goji yawned.

“I’m going to bed.” He said as he nearly dragged himself to his bed quarters.

“I agree.” Gai said

“We’ve had a long day and the storm will pass quicker if we sleep through it.” Gai said again.

“Tsukune can you come Yukari’s room for a few minuets?” Moka asked

Tsukune followed Moka to Yukari’s Room. Yukari was sitting at the desk by her bed with Moka looking over her shoulder. They were looking at _The Complete Guide to Monsters – Monster to Kaiju_. They were looking at the prehistoric type section.

“Have you found anything? Tsukune asked

“I’ve been looking through this book ever since you mentioned to me what you saw. I haven’t found anything. The closest I was able to was the _Red Headed Green King Dragon_ , but it doesn’t have the chocker you described.”

Suddenly Yukari’s computer turned on, startling the three.

A News Article appeared on the screen, it read _Where’s the body? The inside story to the mysterious disappearance of Gigan._

“Gigan?” Moka questioned.

Tsukune paled.

“Tsukune?” Yukari question noticing his sudden change in color.

Her computer beeped again and a profile on Gigan appeared.

Yukari read aloud.

_ GDF Monster File #A51-1972 _

_ Subject Name _ _: Gigan_

_ Species _ _: Cybernetically enhanced alien_

_ Height _ _: 95 meters_

_ Length _ _: 165 meters_

_ Weigh _ _: 60,000 tons Estimated_

_ Priority Level _ _: 10_ **(High Priority)**

_ Status _ _: Unknown, Assumed Destroyed/Dead_

_ Info _ _: Cyborg Alien used numerous times by the Vortaak in their campaign against earth. The cyborg has had many different armaments and weapons. Most recently armed with twin double chain saws, this version was destroyed by a kamikaze attack from Mothra. The head took a direct head and exploded. Soon afterwards a series of explosions has lead most to believe that Gigan has been completely destroyed._

_ Body Remains Location _ _: Unknown._

“Wow, You got some supper powerful computer there.” Moka said

“It’s a standard Dell laptop. I don’t even have access to the GDF Database.”

“Then who’s controlling your computer?”

A word document opened up and the words: _My name is Jimmy Roads. I am the eyes and ears of this ship_.

Yukari typed: _Why are you contacting me through my computer?_

It seemed like who ever was typing was taking a moment before responding:

_I am a super computer_

“Seems like who ever this is wanting to help but at the same time revel who they are.”

“Can we trust whoever they are though?” Moka asked

“I don’t think we have much of a choice.” Tsukune responded.

Yukari typed: _I wanna go to bed, thank you for the information._

 _Good night._  The words appeared on the screen and her computer turned off, leaving the three friends a little spooked.

“Did you do that just so that they would leave us alone?” Moka asked.

“No, I _(yawn)_ actually do wanna go to bed. So get out you two.” Yukari yawned, shooing the two out.

Tsukune and Moka left the room and were standing outside.

“What do we do now?” Moka asked Tsukune who only shrugged.

Moka turned and walked to her bedroom quarters as Tsukune returned to his.

The next morning after breakfast Yun Ki called Tsukune, and his friends along with the children to a meeting. Once he arrived he saw what he assumed was Delta Squad. It was a group of four individuals dress in black armored; their faces were covered with fully enclosed helmets with blue optical extensions on them. The armor they wore looked like a mash-up of Halo Spartan Armor and the Star Wars Clone Commando Armor.

“It has been brought to my attention that there is a stow away on this ship.”

“What makes you say that sir?” one of the Delta Squad Members asked.

“Because last night at 2200 Hours the GDF Database was hacked into. Though no files were stolen, one file was transferred to a local hard drive somewhere on this ship.”

“Funny you should mention that. Last night, my computer was acting weird.” Yukari pointed out.

“Oh, what happen?”

“It turned on and suddenly a news article about the monster Gigan…or at lest the disappearance of his body, appeared on the screen. In addition to what I’m assuming is the file your talking about.”

“Gigan?” Goji questioned, not believing what he heard.

“I thought mother killed that son of a bitch!” Pepper said slamming her fist down on the table.

“Honey, calm down-ACK!” Junior said to his enraged girlfriend only to had a hand shot out at his neck chocking him.

“Don’t tell me to calm down Robert. My mom sacrificed herself in order to destroy Gigan. I’m an orphan, because of him and those stupid f***ing vortex.” She said with fire in her eyes, she let go his throat sat down fuming.

“Robert?” Tsukune questioned looking at the red headed lizard.

“Ya, _(cough, cough)_ I don’t really have a real name as my father died before he could name me. So I took the name Junior for a while. But I knew I would need a full name, eventually so I just looked through the first magazine, which happened to a _Guitar World Magazine: Top 20 All-Time Metal Musicians_ and picked out three names I liked: James, Robert, and Osborn. So my name is un-officially James Robert Osborn Junior.”

“Osborn? You seriously picked the last name of one of the most iconic names in metal history.” Mizore responded.

“I would have picked Dio, but I thought that made me sound more British than I wanted to be. You have to keep in mind, I was five when I did this so I had no idea who any these guys were at the time. But please just call me Junior. I really only have this full name so I could live as a human.”

“Ah.” Mizore said.

“Getting back to the task at hand.” Yun Ki said.

“You say someone hacked your computer and gave you those files.”

“Yes, they said they were the eyes and eyes of the ship, an AI, by the name of Jimmy Roads.”

“Interesting.”

“How so?” Yukari questioned

“Considering this ship has no on board AI. Any doubt I had about this ship having a Stow Away is gone now, Sargent!”

One of the Delta Squad members walked up to Yukari.

“Ma’am, I’m going to need you to hand over your computer right now!”

“What, why?”

“Inter-National Security Breach. Your computer contains classified information.”

“But those files no longer exist on my computer.” Yukari stated whipping out her computer and opening up a search window.

The Sargent looked though the computer, for a few minuets

“She is right sir, no trace of the files on her hard drive.”

“Interesting.” Yun Ki responded.

“Very.” Goji said.

“My curiosity has been peeked.” Max said rubbing his chin.

“Intriguing.” Gai said unison.

“ENOUGH!” Pepper shouted just as Junior was about to say something.

“Is some one-GACK!” Gai started to ask only to have his throat crushed by Pepper.

“You just mind…you just…. SHUT UP!” Pepper said blushing. Pepper released her grip and stormed off.

“I’m going to try to and clam her down.” Junior said taking off after her.

“Anybody else notice Peppers-” Goji started.

“Don’t finish that thought if you value your life.” He heard Kasey, Moka, Mizore, and what seemed to be a female Delta Squad member say in unison. The rage that came off of those females was enough make Goji’s hair stand on end.

“Can we focus here, PLEASE!” Yun Ki asked taking control of the room again.

Everyone seemed to calm down and focus on Yun Ki.

“It seems we have a stow away on board. Interesting enough as it is. We need to find this stow away before any more data is possibly lost. Delta Squad you’ll patrol the ship and located the perpetrator.”

“Affirmative Sir.” The Sargent responded.

“The rest of you if you find anything suspicious contact Delta Squad or myself, AT ONCE!” Yun Ki stated.

**LATER THAT EVENING.**

Tsukune and Moka were on their way to Yukari’s when the lights went out.  They came back on a moment later but a series of red lights on the floor indicated a path for them to follow. They followed the trail to what seemed to be an electrical access panel. The lights blinked around the panel.

“Think we should enter?” Moka asked.

“One way to find out.” Tsukune said getting down to unscrew the panel.

Soon as the panel was off, they entered the access hole. They crawled about 7 or eight feet though was seemed like a tunnel of wires when the came out they found was looked like a massive set of screens in the center of the room with a dozen or so computers and outlets.

“What is this place?” Tsukune asked.

“My home.” A face said suddenly dropping in front of him.

“WAAAAHH!” Tsukune and Moka screamed.

“Ep, ep, ep!” The figure said seeming to fly off to a corner of the room.

Tsukune and Moka’s eyes adjusted to the light or lack there of, to see a humanoid bat. A really geeky looking humanoid bat. He even had the “coke bottle” glasses.

“Please try not to make loud noise. I have sensitive ears.” The bat said rubbing his ears.

“Who are you?” Moka asked gathering up her curage.

“Jimmy Roads.” The bat said

“Oh, So you’re the one who hacked Yukari’s computer.” Tsukune said.

“And the GDF’s Database!” a new voice said.

Jimmy seemed to cower at the voice.

“So we finally meet.” Yun Ki said reveling himself.

“Ep, ep, ep!” Jimmy said flapping his wings about panicking.

“Please don’t hurt me.” Jimmy said finally landing on the ground, shaking.

“Can I ask you a few questions?” Yun Ki asked.

“Eh, what?” Jimmy questioned caught off guard.

“How easy was it to hack into the Data Base?”

“It was a bit of a challenge, took about five or so minuets.”

“So it was easy to hack into Yukari’s computer?”

“You kidding? I was in her computer hard drive controlling it in seconds.”

“Hmm. What’s your IQ?”

“430.”

“How would you like to work for the GDI?”

“Doing what?”

“What your doing now. You seem to be able to hack into any system, faster than Junior. You would be proving the GDF with information.”

“Ok, but where would I be stationed?”

“Right here on the _Last Resort_. You could even stay in this room if you wanted.”

Jimmy swopped up and hugged Yun Ki.

“Thank you sir.”

Jimmy let go and was flying around like crazy.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!”

“Oh-kay, Lets leave him be now.” Yun Ki said leading Tsukune and Moka out of the room.

Soon as they were out, Tsukune and Moka sighed. It had been a long couple of days.


	6. Kaiju Clash! Goji vs. Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estranged and ex-best friends meet and clash.

The _Last Resort_ was making good time despite having been delayed nearly 15 hours, due to the storm. A Super Hornet landed on the ships runway and was brought to the hanger bay. The Pilot turned out to be a much more cheerful and friendlier Jean. Goji was certainly surprised to see her, when she climbed out of the cockpit.

“Jean, what brings you here?” Goji questioned.

“I never got a chance to apologies for how I acted when we first met, also I’m joining your team.”

“The more the merrier.” Max grumbled

“Also, these two wanted to come along as well.” Jean said pointing into the rear seat of the cockpit.

One of the members of Delta Squad went over to the cockpit and picked up two girls, whom Tsukune and his friends recognized as Ruby Tōjō and Kokoa Shuzen. Both of whom looked like they had just had the wind knocked out of them.

“What did you do to them?” Moka asked.

“Oh, I just flew them here at supersonic speed.” Jean beamed.

Everyone with the exception of Pepper, and Kasey turned green at the thought.

“How the hell are you a pilot?” Goji demanded.

“Since that laboratory had kidnapped me, and experimented on me.” Jean sighed.

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Its fine. So I heard we’re stopping in Russia.”

“That is correct, we've been called to meet an informant on Doctor Castro’s location.” Max said in perfect Russian.

Tsukune and his friends looked at Max in complete disbelief and confusion as to what he just said.

“What? I’m telepathic and learn quickly.” Max said shrugging.

The gang split up and prepared to land in Irkutsk, Russia. They were greeted by a warm and bright sunlight.

“I thought Russia was supposed to be cold.” Tsukune said.

“Farther north and during the winter, it is.” Max said handing a black beret and black flight jacket, both with a GDF logo on them and a small earpiece, to him.

“Here, wear this all the time incase we get separated, people will know who your with and will direct you back to the local base, or use the communicator.”

Tsukune looked around at his friends, they all were putting on their berets and jackets. He looked at Pepper and both she and Max seemed to be the only ones in some form a full formal uniform. Tsukune put on his beret and jacket and quickly followed the group into the city. After about ten minuets Goji stopped suddenly sniffing the air.

“Oh no. Don’t tell me…” Gai started.

“I smell him. And I’m sure he smells me! We need to watch our step.” Goji said with a hint of anger in his voice.

“Who?” Moka asked, looking at a now paranoid Goji.

“Aaron Parker, son of Anguirus, and former member of this team and ex-best friend to Goji.” Max said.

“Who my dad is none of your concern!” A voice from above said.

They all looked up to see a young man with straight gray hair leaning over the ledge of a building. He jumped and landed on the ground about twenty feet in front of them. He was dressed in black skinny jeans with black band shirt and a Misfits jean vest.

“What should be your concern is: What are the GDF’s best dogs doing in Russia?”

“ _THAT_ is none of your concern, Aaron.” Goji growled.

“True, though was is _MY_ concern is: What the f*** are you doing here lizard brain? I thought I told you to stay away from me.”

“YOU TOLD ME? I TOLD YOU IF EVER SAW YOUR FACE AGAIN, I WAS GONNA RIP IT OFF.”

“Are you threating me, lizard brain?”

“Look who’s talking!”

“Shut up asshole.”

“Make me numbskull!”

“Not what your mother was saying last night!”

“You leave my mother outta this!”

“Your mother’s a whore!”

“…” Goji was quiet.

“Oooh! You shouldn’t have gone there, Aaron!” All three of Gai’s Heads spoke at voice.

“Aaron, I thought you had guts, but your just stupid!” Max said sighing knowing there was no stopping Goji now.

“You stay outta this, ya space freak! This is between me and the whores child!”

Goji’s skin looked like it was physically burning and red-hot.

“Aaron, please we don’t need another San Francisco Incident.” Pepper said with a pleading look in her eyes.

“Stay outta this bug face!” Aaron growled, causing Junior himself to growl quiet aggravated.

“You insult my girlfriend again I will kill-”

 **“Shut up! Tuna Breath! This is my fight!”** Goji growled his voice sounding both demonic and distorted.

He slowly walked forward toward Aaron who only seemed to be smiling.

 **“I am the king of all monsters and I will kill you for insulting my mother.”** Goji continued. Everyone looked in panic at Goji, especially Pepper, Junior and Gai.

“King?!” Gai said with sudden look of panic in his eyes. He.

“Ohdearohdearohdearohdear! Thisisbadthisisbadthisisbadthisisbad!” He said as he quickly reverting into his monster form and flew off, fluttering his wings quickly.

“What?-” Tsunkune started only to be cut off by Goji’s signature roar, only this time is was about 10 times louder.

“I’ve been looking forward to fighting you again.”

**“Get real meathead. This isn’t going to be a fight this is going to be a death match!”**

“Ya, yours!” Aaron said cracking his fist walking toward Goji.

They both launched their fists toward each other; while Aarons connected with Gojis chest it did not even stop him. Goji’s hit Aaron’s jaw breaking it and sending him flying and colliding into a brick wall behind him and causing debris to fall on him. Goji continued to approach slowly, changing into his full mini-monster form. Aaron got up from underneath the rubble covered in dust and dirt, gripping his jaw.

“Dhat….really…hurt!” Aaron said muffled through a hand clinching his obviously broken jaw. He looked down at his hand to see blood in it.

“You’ll pay for that!” he said charging Goji.

He some how managed to hit Goji in his now transformed head, causing a little bit of blood and three small fangs to go flying out. Aaron jumped back avoiding Goji’s tail swing at him. Goji roared in an angry manner.

“So you wanna have a roaring contest, eh? Ok then!” Aaron said. He started to inhale.

“AARON! DON’T YOU DARE! NOT HERE!” Pepper warned, but Aaron didn’t listen. He let out a sonic roar that shattered nearby windows and nearly knocked Tsunkune and his friends over even though they were fifty feet way.

“Wow! What a roar!” Yukari said.

“DID YOU JUST CALL ME A WHORE?” Kurumu shouted.

“BOYS! You need to stop this before someone gets hurt!” Pepper exclaimed.

“The only one whose gonna get hurt, is lizard brain over here!” Aaron said.

 **“Think again, ass munch!”** Goji said charging his atomic breath, though instead of it being a calming blue it was a glowing red and orange.

“Ah oh!” Aaron said quickly.

Suddenly a brilliant blue flame hit Goji in the head, knocking him to the ground. Two new figures landed in the battlefield. One everyone regiconized as Goji’s Father, The other they did not.

“Hey dad, here to help me overthrow the king?” Aaron gleamed.

Anguirus glared at his son, making him shiver.

“We’ll talk about this, later.” He gritted through his teeth.

“Goji! DAMN IT SON, SNAP OUT OF IT!” Godzilla said unwrapping a Snickers bar.

Goji’s head snapped to the sound of the opened candy. The once blindly enraged monster now seemed to be a dog begging for a treat.

“You want it boy?”

Goji nodded quickly with anticipation.

“Go get it!” Godzilla said throwing the Candy bar…far.

Goji took off after the candy, every-intent on grabbing the snack.

“Now that he is out of the way.” Godzilla said looking at Anguirus, who nodded.

“Aaron…” Anguirus said

“Ya, pop?”

“YOU DUMBASS!” Anguirus screamed at his son punching him in the jaw sending him to the ground.

“OW!” Aaron cried as he landed on the ground.

“Dad, why’d you hit me? I was only trying to kill him. GACK!”

“So that you can become the king of monsters?” Godzilla asked lifting Aaron into the air his hand around Aaron’s neck.

“As long as I live, Aaron, The title: The of King of Monsters, belongs...to…ME!” Godzilla glared into Aaron’s terrified eyes.

“If you want to fight me for the title, feel free to, but it will be your death!”

“I forfeit!” Aaron gasped out.

“Good boy.” Godzilla said relishing his grip.

“So why did you call my wife a whore? Hm?”

“Ah oh!” Aaron exclaimed.


	7. The Past? & The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things go astray Goji comes up with a plan.

**KEYS (In case you forgot)**

“Speaking.”

_‘Thinking’_

_Telepathic Talking_ (Normal)/ ** _Telepathic Talking_ (Inner Moka)**

 _“Radio Communication_ / _Broadcast”_

_(Sound effect)_

* * *

 

“Well, I don’t know how you found out, but you might as well know the truth.”

Everyone with the exception of Anguirus, looked at Godzilla with a questioning look.

Godzilla sighed and Anguirus shook his head in disappointment.

“She was a sex slave.”

“WHAT!??” Everyone exclaimed. Aaron got a sudden look of shame on his face.

“Before Goji was born and before the Second Xiliens Invasion. Rodan, Mothra, Anguirus and I were part an Elite Spec Ops Team, tasked with the same task as Goji and his friends now, finding Kaiju and either recruiting them or eliminating them.”

“Go on.” Max said giving Aaron an evil look.

“I met her while on an assignment while in New York.”

 

_Twenty Years Ago_

~~11:36~~ P.M./2336 Hours

 ~~10 th Ave~~ Railway ~~Yard~~

~~Manhattan, New York.~~ ~~~~

**GDF NOTICE:**

**UNDER _INTERNATIONAL POLICIES REGARDING HUMAN & MONSTER INTERACTIONS_, ARTICLE 12; SECTION 3; LINE 72: THE FOLLOWING SECTION OF THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REMOVED DUE TO THE HIGHLY SENSITIVE INTERNATIONAL INFORMATION.**

**WE NOW RETURN YOU TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED BROADCAST ALREADY IN SESSION.**

Everyone was in shock. Yukari seem to be the most disturbed by this information. What Goji’s mom had gone through and done occurred when she was her age. At this point Goji had just come back, happily chewing his Snickers bar. Goji looked at everyone with a confused look.

“Did I miss something?”

Aaron looked at Goji, for the first time in a long time Goji could see something had caused his former best friend to tear up and feel such remorse he was radiating it.

“Aaron?” Goji questioned.

Aaron suddenly turned on his heals and ran away from the group. He then felt Kasey run into him and started giving him the tightest hug he had received in a long time. She seemed to be crying into his shoulder.

“What did I miss?”

“Everything, our contact was killed before we could get to him.” Godzilla said with a heavy sigh.

“Goddamn it!” Goji muttered.

“How’d you know?” Pepper asked looking at Godzilla with a curios look.

“Just came from where we were supposed to meet the contact.”

“And?” Max asked

“It’s messy.” Anguirus said with a disguised look.

“Messy?” Goji asked this time

“Yes, like someone mutilated the body, torturing him. I smelled something though.”

“Really?” Max questioned.

“It had a familiar taste but still foreign.”

“Maybe if I could go see it. I might-” Junior started only to be cut of by Godzilla.

“You kids will not go there!” He said in a forceful tone.

“I know you kids are adults by some books, but we still care about you and your safety. That scene looked more like something out of a horror movie.”

“So what?  We’re not exactly humans, we can handle it.”

“The contact we were supposed to met was a human scientist working for Castro and his wife a lamia.” Anguirus said trying to clam done Goji, all to familiar with his temper.

“So?” Goji responded.

“The Lamia looked like she was skinned alive.”

That shut Goji up.

“It even then it looks like the human didn’t talk, because there were several strange burns on him. It looks almost like someone shot at him with acid.” He continued.

“Acid?” Max questioned

“Or something like it.”

“Curious.” Junior said.

“Very.” Goji said pulling out a radio head set.

“Hey Jimmy, you there?” he spoke into the receiver.

_“Copy loud and clear Goji. What can I do for you?”_

“I need you to search the GDF Database for known people associated with acid.”

_“Ok, give me one second.”_

_(Computer typing) (Bing)_

_“2,341,697 hits. Want me to narrow it down?”_

Goji rolled his eyes.

_“Hey! Don’t roll your eyes buster! Just give me a location to help narrow the search down._

“With in Russia, goof ball.”

_“Just making sure.”_

_(Computer typing) (Bing)_

_“13,256,460 known humans having used or sold acid.”_

Goji’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he heard this. Everyone who had an earpiece in giggled or burst out laughing (I.E.G. Gai, Max & Junoir).

“Cancel that!  And look up known _MONSTERS_ with acid like abilities, in Russia or surrounding countries!”

_“You ask for exactly what you want and that’s what you’ll get!”_

_(Computer typing) (Error)_

_“Nothing in the database. Hang on, Let me try something.”_

_(Computer typing) (Single warning beep) (Computer typing) (Bong)_

_“Kay, closet thing I found was a Doctor_ _Yamada_ _Shinji. A geneticists and chemist born and raise in Tokyo, Japan.”_

“And how is this helpful?”

_“He had a strange fasciation with acidic compounds and forms.”_

“Ah. Why’d I hear a warning sound?”

_“His file was locked up for some reason….OH! That’s why.”_

“What is it?”

_“Your not gonna like this.”_

“Tell me or I will roast you like a pig.” Goji growled obviously getting annoyed.

_“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Dr. Shinji here was a very close friend of Doctor Daisuke Serizawa.”_

Goji was slight for a moment.

* * *

 

In the com-room of the _Last Resort_ Jimmy quickly took off his headset knowing what was coming. He heard it two seconds later, a very loud and pissed Goji.

_“WHAT?”_

Jimmy put the headset back on and quickly spoke.

“That’s what the file says.”

_“Where’s his location, I wanna pay this guy a visit!”_

“Can’t do that.”

_“Why not?”_

“BECAUSE THE FILE SAYS HE’S DEAD! THAT WHY!” Jimmy shouted, startling Lieutenant Randy Samms next to him.

_“…”_

“File says he died, January 5th 1956, two years after Serizawa.”

_(Sigh)“Thanks, Jimmy. Over and out.”_

“Not a problem.”

* * *

 

Goji sighed.

“Well looks like we’re back to square one.” Gai said.

“Yup.” Goji gloomed.

“Hey come on, It can’t be that hard to find Dr. Castro.” Junoir said trying to cheer him up.

“You’d think…it…wounldn’t…be.” Goji said suddenly realizing something.

“Goji?” Max questioned knowing that look.

Goji turned to face his dad.

“Dad, would you say those bodies were tortured?”

“Yes, I guess would. What are you getting at?” Godzilla said after thinking for moment

“Maybe the one who attacked our contacts is looking for him too. Maybe…An Escaped Project.”

Max groaned “Goji you know as well as I do, Dr. Castro has tracking devices in all his projects, so he finds them and picks them up before we even catch wind of one his project being “loose”.” Max said air quoting.

“What if they took it out?” Goji said grinning

“That’s….possible. But highly unlikely!”

“The tracking device is usually in their back at the base of their neck. Unless you have surgery and a team of well trained doctors to removes it, there is no safe way to do it yourself.” Junior said as a matter of fact.

“Maybe they had help then. I don’t know and I really don’t care. What we need to do know is make an announcement over the Russian News Broadcast.”

“Ok, now I know you’ve lost it.” Max said

“Come on! Work with me here.”

“Goji, with some notable exceptions, the Russian people don’t exactly like kaiju, let alone monsters. If we go public with this, we’re opening a big can o’ worms.” Gai spoke frowning.

“What if we broadcasted it on a frequency only monster and kaiju can hear.”

“Then only the person we are looking for, along with any other monsters that are listening to the radio, would…hear….it.” Max said suddenly catching on to what Goji was thinking.

“Exactly!”

“Goji, I could kiss you.” Max said joking.

“Don’t.” Goji chuckled.

The gang went back to the _Last Resort_ and prepared to send out the broadcast. Soon the message was sent and all they had to do was wait. The message said.

“ _We don’t know who you are, but it seems you have a grudge against the veil Dr. Castro. If you come forth and tell us your story and why you want Castro, we will drop the charges of murder you are now running from. Please consider the GDF a friend and ally in your quest against Dr. Castro.”_

It would be one week of boredom before they got a response. But during that week some very interesting things happened.  


	8. Love is in the Air (Part 1) - The Past Can Be Painful, But The Future Bright!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukune and Inner Moka go for a work out and learn a little bit about a dark past of the GDF

The G.D.F. _Last Resort_ was doing a cursing speed of 15 knots. Everyone was starting to get edgy. Trying to get their minds off the nearly killing boarding, Tsukune and Moka went to the gym to exercise. They were doing it for a few reasons; number one: they were boarded and number two: Inner Moka wanted out. Shortly before they enter the gym, Tsukune removed Moka’s Rosario Cross. No sooner was the cross off were Mokas lips pressed against Tsukunes.

**“Took you long enough.” She said after she pulled way.**

“That was unexpected.”

“ **Sorry, you look sexy in work out clothes.** ” Inner Moka said smacking Tsukune’s ass.

**“Don’t tire yourself out. You and I have some catching up to do.”** She added winking.

_‘I don’t think I’ve seen her this flirtatious…ever.’_ Tsukune thought.

**_‘I heard that.’_ **

_‘I like it!’_ Tsukune added grinning.

The two love birds entered the gym to find, Goji, Max, Junior, and Pepper, had decided to work out today as well. Goji was in a black tank top and black military pants. Max had on Black sleeveless t-shirt and red shorts. Pepper was in black jeans and a blue tank top that seemed to match her eyes. Junior was shirtless and in green camo shorts. They presence was noticed by Goji & Max.

“Oh hey you two love birds. Come to join the fitness club?” Goji asked.

“There’s a club?” Tsukune questioned.

Max rolled his eyes and went back to bench-pressing the 300 something pounds on his bar. Goji lead the two around to show them the many exercising machines and equipment.  Once the tour was done Goji sat down on a rowing machine and started to work out.

It was at this point Tsukune notice a very interesting tattoo on the back of his neck. It looked like some sort of identification. It read: F-11G.

“Hey Goji, what that tattoo mean?”

“Eh? What tattoo? I don’t have a tattoo.”

“Yes you do. There’s one on the back of your neck.”

“I don’t have a tattoo!” Goji growled.

**“Goji, you do have a tattoo of some sort on the back of your neck.”** Inner Moka said.

Goji shot up and glared both of them in the face.

“I do not have a tattoo! Anywhere!” Goji growled in a very menacing tone.     

And with that Goji got up and left, fuming.

Tsukune and Moka looked at each other and walked over to Max who was grunting as he completed his set.

“Hey Max, Can I ask you a question?” Tsukune asked.

“Sure.” Max set the bar back on the rack and turned to face the two. Tsukune noticed that Max had a similar looking tattoo on his left wrist but it read: E-125SG.

**“What’s with those identification tattoos?”**

“Eh?”

“Both you and Goji seem to have them. We’re just wondering why.”

Max give then a questioning look, then it seemed to dawn on him what they were talking about. He quickly looked at his tattoo and seemed to go into a dark mood.

“I don’t wanna talk about it. Go ask Pepper.”

“Why can’t anyone giv-” Tsukune was cut off by Max shouting.

“GO TALK TO PEPPER ABOUT IT! OK!”

Max grabbed his towel and proceeded to the shower. Tsukune and Inner Moka both sweat dropped and walked over to Pepper who seemed to be keeping her exorcising light, she was only doing push ups, sit ups, and meditating. At that moment she was mediating. Upon getting closer the two noticed she had one of those indication tattoos as well. M-33M was tattooed to her left wrist.

Tsukune closed his eyes and spoke.

“Pepper, can Moka and I ask you about the weird numerical tattoos you, Max and Goji all seem to have?”

“You already asked Goji and Max didn’t you?” Pepper said not even opening her eyes.

“Yes.” Tsukune responded quietly.

“Ya, Pro-tip: Don’t bring those up around those two.” She said opening her eyes. She got up on to the bench behind her and brought her right knee up to her chest. She held out her left wrist to show them the tattoo.

“Back when we first joined the GDF, there was a different man in charge of our group. Yun Ki was then only a lieutenant. The Commander at the time had a strong hatred for kaiju, particularly Goji and his family.”

**“Why?”**

“Probably because The Second Godzilla killed some he held dear, father maybe.” Tsukune said.

“Exactly.” Pepper said drawing out a sigh.

“This commander didn’t like the idea of monsters or kaiju walking around in human form, so he proposed and unfortunately its still partially in effect today, that all monsters and & kaiju serving in the GDF had to have anidentification number and chip embedded on them, the bastard even named it after himself, calling it the _Gio-System_. So incase they caused trouble he would know who to go after.  The first letter of the ID explains your species type. So me, I’m a Majestic type, hence the “ _M_ ”, Goji is fire so his is “ _F_ ”, Max is still technically fire but its more of an energy beam, hence the “ _E”_.”

“Ah.”

“Now you’re starting to get it. The second part of the ID is the number in order of which you joined of your type. So I’m the 33rd Majestic type to have joined the GDF. The last part of the ID is your specie’s race or name, so me being a Moth, mine is “M”.

**“So Goji’s “G” is for Godzillasaurus and Max’s “SG” Is SpaceGodzilla.”**

“Yes.”

“But why do they not like to talk about them.” Tsukune asked.

Even Peppers mood seemed to change.

“Because that asshole, Commander Gio Abate, forced all monsters and kaiju in the GDF to have our ID’s Tattooed & chip embedded under said tattoo, no matter their age. Goji and Junor were six while Gai, Aaron and I were five at the time of our tattoos. When Max showed up four years later eventually gave in and had it placed in the normal spot, your left wrist, but Goji ran and almost escaped had he not been tripped by Aaron.”

“So that’s why they hate each other.”

“That’s part of it. Goji was held down against his will. I have never seen him cry and scream like he did that day since. He was in a pain like no other and the fact that he couldn’t do anything about it didn’t help. Goji afterwards was so ashamed he wore a scarf around his neck for the next four and a half years. He never took it off, especially in the presence of his father or grandfather. Cause he knew they would kill the commander.”

“So what happened?”

“The two older Godzilla’s found out and took their rage out on both Tokyo and the GDF forces under Commander Gio. Gio was a coward though; he hid and sent nearly all his men to their deaths. Yun Ki eventually got his hands on Gio and brought him before the Godzillas.”

**“What happened?”**

“Gio was arrested and sentenced to prison in life without parole. Turns out he was sending monster teams under his command into battles they could not win and was not sending them aid when they requested it, in short…to their deaths.”

**“Glad that asshole found his place.”**

“He got better than what he deserved.” A new voice said.

The three looked to see Yun Ki, dressed in work out gear.

“What makes you say that, sir?” Pepper asked.

“My father was one of those he sent to his death.” He said with a heavy sigh.

“Oh, so your one of those who lost their parents because of his hatred for Godzilla.” Tsukune questioned.

“You could say that.” He said. He then proceeded to an upper body strength machine and started to work out. The watched him as he began to use all the weight in the system. It was this point Tsukune noticed a Gio-System Tattoo on the back of the commanders neck. He nudged Moka and Pepper and pointed. The girl’s eyes opened wide when they saw the tattoo. It read: F-13V-h.

_‘ **Fire type, 13 th to join… V?’**_

“V?! As in Varan?” Pepper with a bit of shock in her voice.

“Yes.” Yun Ki said in a quiet voice.

“Sir, its an honor.”

“Why have we never seen Varan in a while?” Pepper asked.

“My father was killed around the same time you were born.”

“I’m sorry.”

“And I am not Varan, I do not deserve the title.”

“Surly you’re joking, it’s a birth right passed from parent to child.” Pepper said with a small frown.

“I am not!” Yun Ki growled glaring at her with his heterochromia iridis eyes.

“The little ‘ _h_ ’ there means ‘ _Half_ ’.  I can’t change my form like you or your friends Pepper! The only abilities I got from my father were his strength and his agility, that’s it!”

Pepper remanded silent and went back to her work out. Tsukune and Moka decided they would go to talk to Junior. They walked over to Junior, who was on a specially designed treadmill, running at an incredible speed, Moka glanced at the speed. It read: 80 mph.

**“Holy shit! Junior how long have you been running like this?”**

“Hun?” Was all Junior said.

Everything that happened next accord so fast it could make your head spin. Junior was caught off guard at the sudden voice and glanced at Inner Moka, missing a step and was flung off the treadmill backwards and into his girlfriend who was doing sit ups.

“Ouch!” Pepper groaned.

Junior quickly got off his girlfriend and helped her up.

“You ok, baby?”

“I’m fine. I don’t think you did any damage. Do you not remember what the doctor said about extreme activity?”

“I do.”

“Please be more careful, as it is the doctor doesn’t want me fight cause it may endanger the baby.”

“THE BABY?” Tsukune and Moka exclaimed.

**END OF PART 1**


	9. Love is in the Air (Part 2) - The Goji/Kasey Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goji & Kasey hook up, cheesy no graphic display. its only heavily implied.

Goji was pissed. Once again someone, thought completely unintentional, had brought up a painful reminder that he was a “Dog of the military”. The former commanding officer of the GDF Monster Division, Commander Gio, when Goji was six years old, ordered all monster and kaiju serving in the GDF be branded like slaves and imbedded with tracking chips in their arms. Goji of course didn’t want any part of this, but needless to say. He broke from the line and had almost escaped to tell his dad he didn’t want to be a part of the GDF anymore, but Aaron betrayed him, by tripping him and holding his “best friend” down while a team of GDF Humans embedded a chip into the base of his neck and branded his Gio-System ID onto the back of his neck. He cried the whole time and Aaron, his best friend, laughed at his misery and pain.

Their friendship would slowly dissolve from that point forward. They would final part ways after an event, that would later be referred to as the _San Francisco Incident_. The out come:

-       Aaron was kicked out of the GDF

-       Goji’s aggressive level was raised from 1 to 6 (Being over the limit of five)

-       Nearly 82,000 dead with another

-       120,000 injured

-       $60,000 billion in damage

He reached his quarters and entered, activating the lock and the _Do Not Disturb The Kaiju_ sign. He entered his bathroom and stripped prepping to take a shower. He turned on the hot water and let it heat up before entering to bath. After awhile he exited the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and turned off his _Do Not Disturb the Kaiju_ sign. He heard a knock.

“Hm? Come in.” He said, as he looked himself over in the mirror.

His door opened and Kasey and Kurumu entered.

“I heard you snapped at Tsukune and Moka.” Kasey stated, trying not to blush.

“Ya, maybe I was too hard on them.” Goji sighed.

“Nah, Tsukune & Moka are tough. Why did you flip out on them though?” Kurumu asked.

Goji point to the back of his neck and calmly explained the meaning and the story behind his _Gio-System_ ID.

“You poor thing.” Kasey said trying to sound soothing.

“What do you two want?” Goji questioned.

“Kasey has something she wants to tell you.” Kurumu grinned.

Kasey was looking down, nervously playing with her hands.

“Go on.” She said nudging Kasey.

“Eep” Kasey yelped as she was lunched into Goji who caught her in his arms.

Kasey’s face turned bright red.

“Well?”

“I…ah…” Kasey stutted.

 _“She loves you.”_ A voice said over the intercom.

“GAHHHH!!” Kasey exclaimed falling to her knees and covering her bright red face.

“Just how long have you been spying on us Randy?” Goji asked looking at small camera in the corner of his room.

 _“I’ve been watching Kasey for some time. I’ve had my superstations, and only recently were they proven true.”_ The Lieutenant responed

Goji glanced at Kasey.

“This true?”

“Of course it’s true!” Kurumu exclaimed.

“I want to hear it from her lips.” Goji glared at Kurumu who shrunk back a little.

Goji looked back to Kasey, who he picked up and held her shoulders looking her in the eyes.

“This true?” he asked again.

“Yes.” She responded extremely quiet.

“What was that?”

“Yes.” She responded a little louder by barely audible.

“Sorry?”

“YES,” Kasey exclaimed. “I LOVE YOU!”

“Well that wasn’t so hard was it? Tell you what. How about we go see a movie?”

“I’d love too.” She responded shocked.

“I’ve surprised your so forward.” Kurumu said.

“Get out.” Goji said playfully pushing her out the door and closing the door.

“You too Randy.” Goji said looking into the camera.

 _“Say no more.”_ Randy said changing his screen to monitor a different section of the ship.

Goji changed and the new couple went to ships Movie Theater and came back three hours later.  The entered Goji’s room and Goji grinned at Kasey who smiled in return.

 _“Welcome back guys. How was the movie?”_ Randy asked over the intercom.

“Say goodnight Randy.” Goji said reaching for the video cable leading to the camera.

_“Goodnight Randy? (Bezsk!) HEY! What’d you do? I lost my visual!”_

“I unplugged the video cable.”

_“Why’d you do that?”_

“Because I want some private time with Kasey.” Goji said moving toward Kasey who was now lying on his bed in a very seductive position.

_“Eh?”_

Randy started to hear a series of noises coming from both Goji and Kasey, that cause him quick as a flash of lighting to switch off that channel. He quickly left his station and ran toward the nearest bathroom, which happened to be the male shower room near the gym. Max was finishing drying off after a few hours in the hot tub. He heard the doors burst open and saw Randy with a sickly green look on his face come running in. Randy ran into a toilet stall and closed the door behind him. Max then heard Randy vomiting.

“Hey Randy, what’s up? You eat some rotten meat?”

“That and Goji and Kasey are hooking up in his room.”

“Oh? You’d know this how?”

“I greeted them when they came back from their movie date.”

“So its official? Their a couple now?”

“I guess so. _(BLEAH!!!)_ ”

Max left, he sighed, wishing he could talk to his crush about his feelings. He also knew Goji was going to have to talk to his dad about this. And Godzilla was not going to be happy about his son randomly hooking up with someone. And Godzilla was not.

**END OF PART 2**


	10. Love is in the Air (Part 3) - The Max/Layla Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tries to win a girls heart with a song.

Max left the showers and head to Juniors room. He heard through his physic powers that Junior and Pepper where going to be parents. He was happy form them but at the same time, he was feeling blue.  Since the day he had meet Layla Bluetail, their mermaid friend from Hawaii. He had been having strange feelings for her. His heart raced every time he was near her. He almost longed for time and moments when she could be near him.

He knocked on Juniors door.

“Come in.” Junior said from within.

Max entered. Junior was sitting at his computer recording a riff.

“Hey you got a minuet?”

Junior stopped his recording session.

“Sure what’s up?”

“I need to talk to you about something.”

“Its about Layla isn’t it?”

Max looked at him in shock.

“Is it that obvious?”

“No, I just all ways assumed you had a thing for her.”

Max sat down on the bed and sighed

“I think I love her.” He said.

“You think?” Junior asked raising an eyebrow.

“Dude, just be honest with yourself and you could sure as hell know.” Junior said grabbing Max by the shoulders and shaking him.

“All right, I love her, QUIT IT!” Max said as his head flew back and forth.

Junior stopped shaking Max and smiled.

“So what are you goanna do?”

“Ask her how she fells about me and take it from there.”

Junior face palmed.

“Dude, I ask what are you going to do, not: What should you do.”

Max was confused.

“Um, win her heart over?”

“THAT’S IT!” Junior exclaimed making Max jump and fall of the bed.

“How you gonna do it?” Junior asked sitting on his bed looking at him like a cat about to pounce on it prey.

Max held his head thinking.

“How’d you win Pepper?”

“Wrote a song about her.”

Max frowned. Layla was supposed to becoming in the following night, he wasn’t very creative with words and he certainly not could write a love song about her or for her in that sort a time. Maybe he could…play her song… to disrobe his feelings to….her…. THAT WAS IT! Max grinned and looked at Junior.

“You have that old, dark red Stratocaster with the black pickup guard?”

Junior thought a moment.

“I think so, What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking I’d like to play her a song.”

“Which one?”

The following night Layla arrived on a GDF Sikorsky MH-53.  Max approached Layla.  She was dressed in a GDF Blue uniform.  Her orange hair was put into a pony tail. Max approached her, a small blush on his face.

“Hey Layla. Mind coming with me for a moment?”

She looked at him. She seemed to ponder a moment then nodded.  Max led her out of the current hanger and into the adjacent one.  Layla was surprised to see the Motley Monsters there, but she figured there was a reason behind this.

Max walked over to a red Stratocaster, picked it up and turned on the amp.

“Layla for sometime now, I’ve had a feeling inside of me. A feeling I couldn’t ever full explain nor describe so, I hope this song will tell you how I feel about you.”

With that Max started a very familiar song.  Layla was stunned, she didn’t know Max could play, she was even more surprised when Max was doing lead and killing it while Junior was providing rhythm. What happened next blew her mind. Max leaned into a microphone and began to sing.

**What'll you do when you get lonely**   
**And nobody's waiting by your side?**   
**You've been running and hiding much too long.**   
**You know it's just your foolish pride.**

**Layla, you've got me on my knees.**   
**Layla, I'm begging, darling please.**   
**Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind.**

She had heard this classic Eric Clapton song before, some previous hopeful boyfriends had tried to play it for her, but none could play lead and sing the song, let alone with feeling and energy Max was putting into it. She almost felt like Eric Clapton himself was playing before her. Max continued to wow her and when she though it could get any better Max walked over to a Grand Piano sat down and started to play the piano outro, while Junior soloed.  It was truly beautiful.  She had always had a crush on Max but never acted on it.  As the song neared the end she walked over to him and hoped on top of the piano and started to crawl toward him. She locked eyes with him and as the song ended their lips met.

Max had found out her feelings toward him and the two formed a very happy couple. He suddenly felt Layla grab his hand lead him off. He had no clue were he was going but he knew she had something in mind. He just hoped it was good. She lead him to his room, he opened the door, they entered, Layla locked the door and took off her shirt. Max nearly suffered a massive noise bleed there. He held firm. She slid off her pants, her pink boy shorts contrasting her orange hair and black sports bra.

"I had hoped I could remain pure until I wed." She said with a small blush.

"You still can." Max said with a sly grin.

"How?"

"Like this." Max said pulling her to him.  That night was full of excitement, but Max kept his word. The next morning she was still pure to marry.  She wouldn't have mind if she wasn't she knew he loved her and the two promised to wed soon as they had her parents blessing.

Randy who had been watching all these scenes of mushy love stuff was starting to feel sick. Not that he wanted a girlfriend. He just didn’t think he needed one right now. If one found him then he would gladly be in a relationship, but know, he wasn’t looking. Right know he was trying to figure out how to not have Godzilla not find out his son was dating again and possibly go on a rampage. 

He failed at this though, because Godzilla was walking past his station when he was watching Goji and Kasey. And Godzilla’s nostrils flared when he heard his son say the words

“I love you Kasey.”

**END OF PART 3**


	11. Love is in the Air (Part 4) The Grand Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For big monster fight one needs bigger monster.

_Last Resort_

One mile offshore of Teriberka, Russia

1100 Hours

Luetenaint Randy Samms was starting to sweat bullets and could feel Godzilla’s grip on his shoulder tighten, nearing the point of breaking it. To say Godzilla was pissed would be highly inaccurate. He was in a rage so bad, not even three “Final Stage” Destoroyah’s and two Gigan could stop him.

“Um, sir could you please let go?” Randy squeaked out. His human body couldn’t take much more before something broke.

“Tell my idiot son, I want to speak with him, outside. Now!” He growled in a very threatening tone.

“But sir?”

Godzilla’s grip increased suddenly shattering the poor humans shoulder.

“GAAAH!!!” Randy screamed as he felt his left arm go limp.

“Right! Now!” Godzilla spoke.

He walked off growling and giving all a death glare.

Jimmy who was next to Randy quickly spoke into his mic.

“Goji?”

_“Ya Jimmy, What’s up?_

“Your father wants to see you outside right now.”

_“Really, now?”_

“Yes, right now.

_“Tell him I’ll be ther-”_

“Please!” Jimmy spoke cutting Goji off.

_“Excuse me?_

“Please! Go! Now! Your father broke my companions shoulder here, I’d rather not see anyone else get hurt!”

Goji was puzzled. His father almost never wanted to talk with him immediately like this.  He made his way outside.  Along the way he bumped into Tsukune and his friends.

“Hey, Goji where you going?” Max asked.

“My dad wants to see me right now. You?”

“I was on my way to see the Commander. Yun wants me to meet Senator Roth.”

“Ok, cya later.”

Tsukune and his friends followed Max to the bridge. Once arrived Max introduced them to one of the few humans than was in power and knew of the secret of monsters.

“Hey look!” Moka said looking out onto the bow deck.  They could see Godzilla and his son apparently arguing about something.

* * *

 

Godzilla and Goji were in the middle of a very heated argument about Kasey and responsibly.

“Need I remind you about what happened the last time you started dating someone after only knowing them a short time.”

“She was a witch dad.”

“But did you know that before you started dating her?”

“No, and how the hell was I supposed to know, she kept it a secret from everyone. You think you were the only one who was shocked to find out she was a Witch and a Neo-Nazi!”

“That’s why you learn about them for a year before you ask them out. Yes, you and Kasey have known each other for a few years now, but just because she spreads her legs for you does not mean you should jump at the opportunity.” 

Goji had had enough. He punched his father in the jaw sending him over the edge of the ship and into the sea. Goji spun on his heals and ran and dove into the water on the other side of the ship.

* * *

 

On the bridge both Commander Yun Ki and Senator Roths eyes opened wide.

“Captain, get this ship in the air.” The Senator ordered the man.

“Bellay that! Helmsman bring us to open waters now.” Yun spoke in an urgent tone.

“Aye-aye sir!” The helmsman responded.

“Sound General Alarm!” Yun ordered. 

“Aye-aye sir!” The Captain responded.

“Are you questioning my orders Commander?”

“Sir with all due respect, both Godzilla’s out there have the ability to release an Electro Magnetic Pulse! As advanced as this ship is, we won’t be in the air for long if ether one of them releases one.”

“Oh.” Was all the senator said before he quickly left to the Russian Air Force Hind that was waiting for him at the stern of the ship.  No sooner was his helicopter airborne and on its way home did the senator see a very rare sight, Godzilla 2000 immerging from the water. He was glad he had is camera with him. He took some pictures of the King as he rose from the water. Normally Godzilla would have at lest acknowledge the tiny human machine but right now he was pissed at his son.  The King let out a terrifying roar.  No sooner did it end another one was heard. Wiping his head around he saw a second Godzilla arise from the water, this one looked much younger and had a dark gray skin color and blue and white dorsal spines as apposed to his fathers dark green skin and purple spines.  Even though the world knew of Goji because of the San Francisco Incident few realized that Goji was his own person.  Many had mistaken him for his father.  The senator realizing that Goji was the same Godzilla that was indirectly responsible for the San Francisco Incident and that there were now two Godzilla told the pilot to fly like a bat out hell away from here, which the pilot gladly obeyed.

From a safe distance of two miles away, many on the _Last Resort_ watched in absolute fear. The Godzilla family as a rule were supposed to be the toughest of monsters, hell that why they had the title King of the Monsters to begin with.  When Goji was pissed, watch out! When Godzilla was pissed, watch out! When the tow of them were pissed and at each other no doubt, you would be better leaving the planet until it passed, because no where would be safe from the two titanic saurians. 

The _Last Resort_ followed the two Godzillas as they began to fight.  The commander ordered the radio  & comms room to alert any and all nearby cities and countries with in a two hundred mile radius. 

The fight continued for a few hours and nether son nor father gaining the upper hand, both were about to see foot on Russian soil when an ear-piercing roar was heard.

“Com, Sonar! New Kaiju in combat zone! 100-meter class! It’s a big one!” A young Sonar Operator Spoke suddenly 

“What’s its ID?” Yun asked looking over.

“There isn’t one sir!”

_“Richard from Combat!”_

“Go ahead combat!

_“Sir, Analysis has the kaiju identified as a Red Tier 5.”_

“Who could that be?” Yun asked.

“Slierus.” Max said. 

“Who?” The Captain asked looking over to him.

“Slierus? Gror-del Farost?”

Max was only met with blank stares.

“The Blue Wolf?” Max groaned annoyed.

“The Blue Wolf!?” Yun questioned in surprise his eyes opening wide.

“Yes.”

“OH SHIT!” The captain exclaimed.

“Sound General Quarters! Red Alert! HELMSMEN GET US THE HELL OUTTA HERE!” Yun commanded.

No sooner had he said an ear piercing roar was heard.

**_Note:_ ** _The following has been translated from Sauranius to English._

Godzilla and Goji stopped their fight and looked to the source of the roar. Rising out of the water was dark blue dragon like kaiju rising from the water.  The dragon kaiju identified as Slierus growled.  His yellow eyes glaring at both Godzilla’s.  The two saurans looked with a sense of curiosity. Nether of them had seen this monster before and it seemed like he certain hadn’t seen nor heard of them. What caught the attention of both Godzillas was a small brown scar going down over his right eye and the fact that he was a good ten meters taller than the two of them.

“Who are you, and what are you doing here?” Slierus growled.

“I am Godzilla, King of the monsters and this is my son, Goji.” Godzilla responded

“Why have you come here? Did you anger the damned GDF and lead them here?” Slierus spoke clearly angered at the fact the _Last Resort_ was two miles away from him.

“We were having a small argument over a personal matter.” Goji responded

“We’ll your argument has gotten out of hand to the point of attracting the attention of the GDF!” Slierus glared at Goji making the young Godzilla lower his head.

“We came here with the GDF seeking information on Dr. Castro. Do you have any information on him?” Godzilla asked

“I do not care for the GDF or there pathetic quest for the mad man, Godzilla. I care for this village. They are innocent and have been through much already.”

“I had no intention of harming this village.” Godzilla said lowering his head in respect.

“Then leave.” Slierus growled.

Godzilla nodded turned to face his son.

“We’re done! Do not speak to me again until you have cleared you head, son!”

With those words he left, heading toward the sea. Goji felt deeply hurt at his father’s words.

“As for you. Young Godzilla, be wary of your new found relationship, I fear it may hold the key to Earths very survival. Now leave and return to you GDF “friends” before I send you away.” Slierus growled looking at the beaten Goji. 

Goji returned to the ship and locked himself in his room for the next 12 hours. Not even bothering to come out until Yun told him he had good news in the hunt for Castro.

**LAST PART OF LOVE IS IN THE AIR!**

**SPECAIL THANKS TO CYPRUS-1 FOR THE USE OF HIS MONSTER: _SLIERUS._**


	12. New Team Member and…..She’s WHO!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goji and his friends meet a new member to the team and Goji meets a new family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfling (noun) – An insult generally used to describe a monster who is born of a human and a monster and who has more traits from him human parent.
> 
> Example: Sam is a Halfling, his father is a fire dragon and his mother is human, and despite having the tail, wings and eyes of a dragon, all he can do that is dragon like is breath fire and glide a short distance.

Goji had locked himself in his room for 22 hours. Try as they might, no one could get him out or even get him to acknowledge he was all right. He finally came out when Jimmy passed on news from Commander Yun had good news in the hunt for Castro.

Goji slumped out of bed. His short hair been growing out over the past month on the ship and was now a mess.  He dressed in his uniform and headed to conference room.  He was told to go to Room C-2 before proceeding to the main conference room A-1.   He knocked on the door.

“Come in!” A familiar voice said from in the inside.  Goji opened the door to find Max sitting on the table, on the phone with someone next to his head.

“Yes....Yes….Yes, yes, yes, Yes! Admiral Stenz.  I understand your concern….”  Max saw Goji enter.  He smiled and waved him in.

“Believe me when I tell you: I haven’t seen any sight of either of them….what?.....OH OF COURSE I’M SURE DAMN IT!  The G.D.I.’s equipment is second to none! And we can’t even find him, so what makes you think the US Navy can?....Well I…. _(Sigh)_ of course….Yes Admiral….. Yes Admiral.  You and the Doctor will be the first to know if I find him. Good bye sir.” _(Click)_

“Well, well, well. Look who’s finally out of isolation.” Max put the phone back on the receiver and walked over to his friend.

“How are you?”

Goji seemed to take forever to respond when he finally did he sighed.

“I feel like a terrible son, I’ve disappointed my father and now I don’t think he cares anymore.”

“Not true, hold out your arm a second.” Goji did as he was told. Max rolled up Goji’s shelve.

“So you and your father just had a fall out, its not the end of the world.”

Max stuck a needle into Goji’s arm and drew out some of Goji’s blood.

“OUCH! WHAT THE HELL?” Goji snapped pulling his arm away from Max.

“I need a blood sample for research.”

“Research? You hardly seem like the type to work in a lab. So what do you need my blood for?”

“Some things come up, and I wanted to check something.”

“I really sometime wonder just how much I actually know you people.” Goji snorted.

“Hey, we all have our perks, mines just more diverse and I do more than you.”

Max led Goji out of the room and into Conference Room A-1.  Inside was something Nether Kaiju could have been prepared for.

The room was actually full.  Inside were Junior, Pepper who looked a little on the larger side, Kasey, and Jean; along with Tsukune and his friends. Delta Squad was also present. Commander Yun stood in front with two new faces, a young man and a Japanese looking teenaged girl. One Goji could tell, just by looking at the guy, he was a lizard of some kind.  The girl seemed to have a familiar smell to her, but Goji couldn’t place it.

“Please be seated.” Yun spoke in a calm voice.  Goji and Max sad down somewhat in the middle, but even then Yun seemed to have uneasiness upon seeing Goji & Max. Goji also noticed the Delta Squad was also a little closer to him and Max than he would want them to be.

“As may of you know, our contact and possible lead on Dr. Castro turned to be a dead end because some one already got to him and his family first.” The girl stepped forward.

“After our message was sent, this young lady came forward with surprising information. This is Sara a.k.a. Subject 15b.  She is one of Dr. Castro’s escaped projected.”

There was a bunch of murmuring.  Could this really be one of the vary things they have been trying to capture.

“Sara is the one responsible for killing our contact.” Yun continued patting Sara on the back.

“I was looking for the same thing you are, Dr. Castro.  And after I heard the message I figured, the GDF would be the best way to track him down.” Sara said, her voice surprisingly quiet.

“Why are you looking for him? If you escaped from him, why would you want to find him?” Pepper asked.

Sara was quiet for a moment.

“I want revenge.” She growled.

“Revenge? What could you possible want revenge for?” Junior questioned.

“Isn’t it obvious? He turned me into a freak of nature and I want revenge for my sister who was died because of the alterations.” Sara responded clenching her fist.

“So what mythical creature did he turn you into?” Goji asked.

Sara looked at Goji and seemed to freeze; her eyes went wide when she saw his face. Commander Yun stepped up to the table and activated a screen. It displayed schematic image along with information on her monster form. Eyes went wide.  The computer displayed an imaged of a demonic looking creature. It had huge bat like wings on its back, what looked like an flower design on it stomach, in place of hands with digits it had three pronged claws, a single long horn protruding from its head and set of what could be described as someone taking the bat man symbol and sticking them on her head for ears.

Goji was the only one who seemed to be confused as to who she was until he saw the name of her species: **_Destoroyah_**.  No sooner had it register who she was he was being restrained by two members of Delta Squad.

Goji was growling and grunting trying to break free of the iron grip of the two members of Delta Squad.

“WHY IT THIS THING STILL HERE? SOME ONE SHOT THE BITCH!” Goji shouted.

“Goji, calm down man.” Max said.

“DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! THAT THING IS RESPONICBLE FOR THE DEATH OF MY GREAT GRANDFATHER!!!”

“Not true.” Yun Ki said.

“YOU STAY OUTTA THIS F***ING HALFLING!”

In a flash Goji was up against the wall, Yuns hand around Goji’s throat.

“What did you call me?” Yun Ki Growled

Everyone with in the room backed up. Giving the angered half-monster his space.

After starting to black out from lack of oxygen, Goji calmed down.

“Sorry sir! I apologize for my…( _gak_ ) poor choice of words.” Goji chocked out.

“Apology accepted.” Yun said releasing him.

Goji made his way back to his seat next to Max. Goji’s throat was red from the sudden force that had hit him.

“Sara has provided us with five locations Dr. Castro has used before. And from this moment forward she will be on your team Goji. I trust there will be no farther issues.”

“No sir.” Goji grumbled, crossing his arms.

“One down, one to go.” Yun Ki muttered

Max & Goji looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

“This young man here,” Yun motioned for the male to step forward, which he did.

“Is Gozu Grayscales….” Yun closed his eyes and brought up a screen displaying Gozu’s information. Goji’s eye nearly popped outta of his skull. The image was that of what looked like a bipedal crocodile with three rows of jagged spines going down his back and long tail. Could this be another Godzilla?  Sure enough looking at the species it read: **_Alpha Godzillasaurus._ **

“Wait a minuet!” Max and Goji said at the same time.

“How the hell is he the Alpha?” Goji questioned visibly getting angry.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Max questioned.

“It’s quiet simple.” The Gozu said.

“I’m a distant cousin, if you will, like you and James over there. Long ago the earth was full of what humans call ration, our kind and several others like us feed on this ration, but as the radiation levels died down, we went deeper into the earth seeking out food source.”

Goji looked unimpressed.

“So you eat radiation, how are you my cousin?”

“ _Distant_ cousin, I said _distant_ cousin, and even though I say cousin I don’t mean we are blood related. Our species are related, that is all. Like an ape in the jungles and an ape in the frozen tundra we have adapted to survive in our realm.”

Goji now understood what the “Alpha” meant by cousin.

“But how the hell are you the Alpha?”

“You see my classification?”

Goji looked over to see what it read: 100-meter class, Yellow Tier V.

“Ok so you’re bigger than me, that doesn’t make you the alpha.”

“It was the guys in the Schematics Department that came up with the label Goji, take it up with them.” Yun Ki said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“So your yellow?” Goji said looking at Gozu with a raise eyebrow.

Gozu frowned and seemed to glare at Goji.

“If I had my choice, I’d live in peace under the water for the rest of my long life, undisturbed.  But it seems mankind is stupid enough to wake up something else. Now I need to go and restore the balance, before we all get into **big** trouble.”

“CAN I SAY ANYTHING HERE!?” Yun Ki exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him.

Yun cleared his throat and went back to the meeting format he originally wanted to have. Detailed new information reports on Dr. Castro and his operations followed by giving out new orders which to Gai and his team where: Follow Sara to possible locations (1-5) and apprehend Dr. Castro.

The meeting ended and Goji followed Max as he went to intercept Gozu. Gozu seemed to be walking along happily was somewhat surprised to feel a sudden hand grasp his shoulder.

“We need to talk. Now!” Max growled.

Gozu followed Max and Goji into Conference Room D2. Goji closed and looked the door.

45 minuets later the door opened and the three Godzillasaurus, exited the room. Gozu left the ship shortly afterwards, literally jumping ship and began a long journey to hunt his prey. Goji and Max made their way to the hanger bays to prepare for the renewed hunt.


	13. Nuclear Ghost Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goji and his team investigate Site #1

**Pripyat, Ukraine**

**August 3 rd 2014**

**1400**

**In route to Site #1**  

Goji was staring out the opened door of the Bell UH-1N he was riding on deep in thought. He felt a tap on his shoulder breaking his train of thought. He looked up to see Jean smiling at him.  
  
“You ok?” she had to yell over the roar of the helicopter.

“I’m fine, just thinking.” He yelled.

“If you say so.” She responded seating back down. 

Goji looked back too see the rest of his team for the mission. He saw Jean, Kurumu and Yukari seating in the center seats of the Helicopter.  With them was a five man Fire Team, call sign Phantom.  They were all dressed in combat gear. 

Gean and Goji wore boonie hats, standard digital camo pants and coats with the standard military grade boats.

 Fire Team Phantom members were in the standard combat uniform.

Kurumu and Yukari where the only two who looked out of place. Even though they wore standard combat gear, they looked scared sh*tless. They had their eye gear down over their eyes, their thermal wear up around their faces.  They kept checking and rechecking their armor pads, making sure they were on, good and tight. Goji looked over at the Fire Team Phantom leader, a black man in his late twenties, who gave a small smile and chuckle. He looked out again over the terrain and thought back to the meeting.

 

**5 Days Ago**

**Onboard the _GDS Last Resort_**

Commander Yun was going over the plan to capture Dr. Castro. They had five very different locations around the world, one was located in Ukraine, another was in the middle of Irland, there was one located in Castle in Germany, there was one located in Venice, Italy and the last one was located in the Middle of the South Pacific on an island. It was decided that the Americans would send A Spec Ops Squad to the island. Sara passed along information that it was rumored to be a Storage Depot and Old Test Faculty.

Yun had decided to split the group up into four teams so they could have a greater chance of capturing the Doctor.

They teams were: 

Team 1 (Zilla Team) would consist of Goji, Jean, Kurumu and Yukari and they would be going to Ukraine.

Team 2 (Red Team) would consist of Gai, Kasey, and Ruby. Their destination: Ireland.

Team 3 (Blue Team) Consisting of Max, Junior, Mizori, Moka with the target being the Germanic Castle.

Team 4 (Purple Team) was Sara, Pepper, Tsukune, Kokoa would be going to Venice.

With the meeting and the planning over every one split to go to their respected locations. Goji however followed Max as he went to intercept Gozu. Gozu seemed to be walking along happily and was somewhat surprised to feel a sudden hand grasp his shoulder.

“We need to talk. Now!” Max growled.

Gozu followed Max and Goji into Conference Room D2. Goji closed and looked the door.

“You wanted to speak to me?” Gozu said no sooner Max locked the door.

Max turned around and quickly walked up to Gozu and put his finger to Gozus chest.

“What the hell are you doing here? You know MONARCH and the United States Navy looking for you right?”

“You mean that those pesky scientists? I’m not worried about them nor those annoying metal boats, I don’t even know why the humans are worried about me. They should be more concerned about the Parasites.” Gozu said with a look of disgust on his face.

“Parasites?” Goji asked.

“You mean that thing the broke out of the Janjira Quarantine Zone?” Max asked his eyes wide.

“Yes, the humans should have destroyed the beasts when they first found them in 1999.” Gozu said glaring at Max like this thing was his fault.

“Someone wanna to tell me what the hell is going on!” Goji exclaimed.

“This Goij!” Max said throwing a file on the table, with pictures of a some very strange looking creature breaking free of an over head net and then taking flight.

“MUTO! Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism, although as you can see this one is no longer terrestrial it can now fly!  This thing feeds off of nuclear rotation as a food source.”

“When did this happen?”

“Less than 24 hours ago.”

“That’s not all these things feed on.” Gozu said.

Goji and Max looked at the Saurian.

“These parasite have been known to feed of our species.”

“Is that way you took a sample of my blood?” Goji asked.

“Kinda. I found out my blood is like the polar opposite of the Muto blood. Its like oil and water, so my blood is toxic to them.”

Goji and Gozu looked at him with wide eyes.

“I know it’s strange.”

“So you are Godzillasaurs like me?”

“Kinda, long story.” Max said rubbing the back of his head.

“We need to go, the sooner we take care of Dr. Castro the sooner we can deal with the MUTO.” Goji said trying to hurry this thing along.

“MONARCH & the United States Navy will be dealing with the MUTO. Not the GDF” Max said.

“MONARCH?”

“Later Goji. Lets get going.”

“Just so I can get this straight, if we go base on our high alone, you are an Alpha Godzillasaurs.” Goji stated looking at Gozu

“Correct.” Gozu nodded

“That makes Max and I Beta Godzillasaurss.”

“So to speak.”

“Which would mean Junior is a Delta?”

“I suppose so, if you think that little of him.”

“Charlie, then.”

“What ever.” Max pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Ok, but just so you know.” Goji said walking up to Gozu and looking him in the eyes.

“My father would kick your ass, no matter how big you are.”

“I’m sure he could. I’ll see you two when the issue of the parasites has been resolved.” Gozu said leaving the room.

The three Godzillasaurss, exited the room.  Gozu left the ship shortly afterwards, literally jumping ship and began a long journey to hunt his prey. Goji and Max made their way to the hanger bays to prepare for the renewed hunt.

 

**Present Day**

Goji sighed, stood up and walked over to a shaking Kurumu and Yukari. He placed his hand on their shoulders and gave them a reassuring smile.

“Stick with Jean and you’ll be fine.” He yelled.

“What?” Kurumu yelled back.

Goji was about to repeat himself when he remembered they all had comlinks or were supposed to have them. He reacted into a supply cabinet behind them and took out two extra comlinks and hand them to the girl. He indicated for them to put them in.

“We already have those.” Yukari yelled.

“Turn them on then!” Goji responded. 

“How?” Kurumu asked. 

Goji reached out behind their ears and flipped a little switch on the back of their comlinks.

 _“Can you hear me now?”_ Goji asked

 _“Yes, I can hear you.”_ Yukari responded

 _“Same here.”_ Kurumu answered _  
_

_“Zilla Team: Audio check.”_ Goji ordered.

 _“Phantom Lead, check!”_ The black officer spoke.

 _“Phantom 2, I hear ya!”_ A Brooklyn sounding voice responded

“ _Phantom 3, solid copy!”_ A cocky voice said 

 _“Phantom 4, read you loud and clear”_ An eager young sounding male said

 _“Phantom 5, Audio link confirmed.”_ A cool and collective voice said.

 _“Deadly Eyes, I can hear you Goji.”_ Jean responded.

 _“All right boys and girls, we’ve been tasked with sweeping the area around the Chernobyl Nuclear Plant for any signs of Dr. Castro. The plan is to land about two miles away from the plant and hike the rest of the way in. Kurumu and Yukari are going to stay back with Jean in a sniper support position, while Fire Team Phantom and I look around the plant for any signs of life.”_ Goji said.

Everyone acknowledged and started checking their weapons. Kurumu stopped and looked out over the city.

 _“Incredible isn’t it?”_ Jean spoke to Kurumu.

_“Yes it is. Its Beautiful._

_“Hard to believe 50,000 people used to live in this city, now it’s nothing but a Nuclear Ghost Town.”_

About five minuets the team was on the ground.  Fire Team Phantom and Goji started to move down the path toward the Chernobyl Power Plant while Jean took Yukari and Kurumu to a tall building near the plant.

Fifteen Minuets later Goji and Fire Team Phantom entered the Power Plants compound and Jean was in position on top of the building over looking the compound.

_“Goji, I got a heat sig about fifty feet from your position._

“That was fast.” Goji said.

“Stay alert, could be a guard.” Phantom Lead said.

“Or a tourist. This is not exactly an quarantined zone.” Phantom 3 said. 

“Stay alert team!” Goji said taking control.

They group continued forward until coming to was looked like a hanger where a bomb had fallen, there was a huge hole in the roof allowing some sun light in.

“Where’s the heat sig?”

 _“Should be right in front of you.”_ Jean said.

“I see her.” Phantom four said pointing toward what looked like a young teenaged girl who had seen better days.

“Mark, check her.” Phantom Lead said.

“Got it Samuel.” Phantom four said.

“I’ll cover you.” Goji stated following Mark as he approached the young woman.

 _“Spread out.”_ Samuel ordered

_“Copy.”_

_“Roger.”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

Mark approached the woman keeping his M-16 pointed at him incase she attacked him. As he approached she lowered his weapon as he heard the girl seeming to be whimpering.

 _“Hey Sam, I found an access to the upper levels, checking it out.”_ Phantom five reported

 _“Copy, Andro. Keep me posted.”_ Samuel responded.

“Hey shshsh. Its ok.”  Mark said shushing the girl as he got down to be eye level with her.  The girls brown hair was tangled and knotted.

“Where am I? Where’s my mom and dad?” the girl trembled.  
  
“Sh, it’s ok. We’ll get you outta here.” He said giving her a reassuring smile, which she returned.

“Looks like she’s just lost.” Mark said.

“Something doesn’t feel right.” Goji said to no one in particular. 

“We don’t have time for a civie evac Mark. And we can’t call in the copper, it will give away our position.”

“Then let me lead her outta here. This place is about to become a battlefield. She shouldn’t be here.”

Samuel sighed.

“Fine, you got ten minuets, get her outta here!”

“You hear that kid?”

“Oh thank you!” She said suddenly hugging him.

“No problem.” He said caught off guard.

_“Guys I got movement! Multiple heat sigs approaching your position. Looks like their surrounding you. Get outta there!”_

“We gotta move, Now!” Goji said, raising his custom FN SCAR. Suddenly automatic gunfire, and screech’s broke the silence.

“Mark, get her up! We gotta go!” Samuel ordered. 

Mark just seemed to stay there, not moving from the embrace of the young girl.

“Phantom four, Move your ass!” Samuel barked.

Mark and the girl stood up.

“MOVE GODDAMN IT!” Samuel ordered.

 _“GAHHH!”_  

“Phantom 2? Phantom 2! Jerry! Responded, damn it!” Samuel barked but only met static and more gunfire.

“MARK, I SAID MOVE IT!” Samuel yelled to his subordinate who still had not moved. 

Mark dropped to the ground, like a rag doll.

“What the f-” Samuel started. Looking at his solider.

“VAMPIRES!” Goji yelled, as he heard something growling and jumping toward him, he opened fire dropping the vampire, a mere foot from him. Samuel looked know at the girl, who had blood dripping from her mouth, Marks blood.

“YOU BITCH!” Samuel shouted shooting at the now grinning vampire. She simply dodged his bullets.  She seemed to be teleporting, away from Mark’s Corpse.

“It’s a trap!” Goji yelled as he moves to cover Samuels back. The two could see the vampires moving at incredible speeds.

“Don’t shoot at them like this. Wait for them to charge you.” Goji ordered, just a vampire leapt at Samuel, who quickly but three rounds through the vampires head.

“Like that?”

“Ya.”

“Guys, a little help!” a helmetless and injured Phantom Three shouted approaching the duo.

“NO, JASON STAY BACK!” Samuel yelled but it was too late.  Soon as Jason left the cover of the hallway three vampires jumped him and tore him apart, throwing limps as they devoured him.

“JASON!!!” Samuel yelled.

“Stay focused! D’off!” Goji said as something hit him in the head knocking him out.

The vampires stopped circling their prey and started to approach him. Many were crawling on their hand and feet like some creature of the night might do, growling and hissing at the human.

Samuel was nervous, but he had faced worse. Much worse. But being surrounded by thirty-something plus vampires was causing his nerves to go. What was worse was he knew he couldn’t take them all on.  He weighed his options mentally.

Option 1: go out, guns blazing, which would likely result in him dying.

Option 2: try and talk, but considering the nature of these vampires. That was out of the question.

Option 3: he could use one his grenade and hope that he took out enough of them so when Goji came around he’d have an easier time and be able to escape.

Option 4: Surrender, and hope for the best. 

He must have taken too long because just as he decided to surrender, something hit him on the back of his neck knocking him out cold.

 

**With Jean, Kurumu & Yukari**

“Goji? Goji! Responded!” Jean yelled into the comlink but was only met with static.

“Damn it!” She cursed ripping her comlink out and throwing it to the ground.

“Something’s wrong. Goji wouldn’t just go silent with out some warning.”

“Should we radio for help?” Yukari questioned

“You two gonna look for him in hostile vampire filled zone?” Jean smirked looking at Yukari.

Yukari and Kurumus hair stood on end at the mere suggestion.

“No. Definably not!” 

“I was joking. Of course we’re calling in for back up.” Jean said with a smile, reassuring the two teenaged monsters. 

“Hey Gus? You there?”

 _“Ya, I’m here, twenty clicks west of your position. What’s up?”_ Gus the pilot responded

“I need you to relay an emergency message for me.”

“Ok.” Gus said flipping a few switches to relay the message he was about to receive back to the _Last Resort_.

 

**Meanwhile**

Samuel was coming too, his head was pounding and he could tell he was bleeding from a cut on his head and he was chained to the wall.

“Ah, I see your awake now.” He heard a feminine voice say.

Samuel looked up to see the same vampire that had killed Mark, she was know dressed as what one could only describe as a dark priestess.

“You may want to release me before all hell breaks loose.” He said with a smirk.

“Oh, I don’t think so.” She snapped her fingers and a large sliver platter was brought out. The cover was removed and Samuel saw three heads of his squad.

“Your little squad, was a mere snack for my babies.”

Sameul looked at each of the heads and then let out a laugh.

“What is so funny?” She asked clearly not amused.

“You forgot one. And his is the deadliest out of my squad maybe even the whole GDF. His name is Alessandro Krammer.”

“Alessandro?”

“Yes. He is…oh what the hell is it called…Dhampir? Yes, that’s it!”

“A dhampir? Impossible! They are extinct.” the woman said.

“Believe it lady!” Samuel retorted.

“And he ain’t the only trick up my sleeve.”

“If you are referring to your saurian friend. Ill have you know, we know, and we have taken good care of him.” She said with an evil grin. The color drained from Samuels face. She then knocked the heads to the floor which landing in front of him. The dark vampire priestess left the cell, laughing.

Samuel sighed. He then looked down at the severed head of Jason.

“You can talk now.”

“Gaow! Damn it all. Jesus Christ that hurt!” Jason decapitate head spoke, suddenly moving.

“I told you to say put. Where’s the rest of your body?”

“Must still be were we were ambushed.” Jason said looking up at his commanding officer. His left eye glowing yellow.

“So were are we?”

“From what I’ve heard, we are in the lab that belonged to Dr. Castro, but he abandoned this location shortly after the…. incident in 1986.”

“So who are these guys?”

“Some dark magic cult of vampires, what their name is I don’t know. I have heard something about plans of resurrecting someone they call _The First_.”

“Any idea who?”

Jason rolled his head no.

“Just that once he returns, _The First_ will bring about the destruction of the humans.”

“Hm. We need to be ready to strike. Get to the rest of your body and pull your self together, then see if you can find a key or something to get me down from here.”

“Yes sir.”

 “Good luck…Neverdead.”

“Thanksss.” With that Jason’s head rolled off.

Samuel sighed.

“Please, be careful Goji.”

 

**Elsewhere**

Goji woke up. He tried to get up but found he was tied down. He glanced down and saw that he was on some sort of sacrificial alter. His shirt was gone. He glanced around the room and frowned. All around him he saw vampires, some dressed as soldiers, some dressed as priests, what he saw that disturbed him was what seemed to be cameras for a live broadcast.

“Ah, I see you have finally awoken.” A feminine voice said.

Goji looked over to see the same girl that had killed Mark, she had changed out of her raggedy clothes and put on some sort attire that would should only be warn in the bedroom.

“Why am I tied up?”

“You, young Godzilla are needed for my ritual.”

“Eh…Wait! How did you know my name?”

“I know lots of things about you, Gorou.” She said her fingers trailing along his exposed six-pack.

“What do you mean ritual?”

“I am going to sacrifice you, so that _The First_ can walk this world again and finally bring about the destruction of the humans.”

“The…First?” Goji asked raising an eyebrow.

“You should now him quite well, after all he is your Great Great Grandfather.”

 

**Meanwhile**

“GODDAMN IT!” Jean said, ending her call to the Last Resort.

“What is it?” Kurumu asked.

“We got our reinforcements, but we are to wait her until they arrive.”

“How long is that going to be?” Yukari asked.

“Six hours.” Jena responded

“That’s too long. Even if Goji is a kaiju he is still in danger. I mean those vampire could drain him dry and then be super charge vampires.” Kurumu said starting to panic.

_(CLUNK)_

Yukari dropped a gold tub on Kurumu’s head.

“You read to many manga’s, if the vampires did drink Gojis blood, they would probably die with in the next five hours because of the radiation and toxins of his blood.”

Jean started to laugh. But Yukari and Kurumu looked at her in shock neither of the two teen monsters had thought this genetically engineered monster could show such a feeling.

“Glad to see we are all on the same page.”

“So we’re not going to wait for reinforcements?”

“I’m not.” Jean said.

“Me neither.” Yukari said with a strong confident voice.

“Then I guess, I’m going.” Kurumu said.

“All right but first things first, we need a plan.” Jean said.

“I already got one.” Yukari beamed.

“I can disguise one of you as a vampire and we can then infiltrate their base and save Goji and the rest of them before anything bad happens.”

“Why can’t you disguise us all as vampires?” Kurumu asked.

“Because I can’t cast a spell powerful enough to make us all seem authentic. Besides its not going to work out that well we all try to sneak in.”

“Ok?” Kurumu looked at Jean with a puzzled look.

“So here is my plan. Kurumu, I’ll disguise you as vampire, who wants to join the cult.”

“Ok, how?”

“You’ll offer Jean here as the deal breaker to join, so while the two of you provide a distraction. I can hopefully find Goji and the others before its too late.”

“Like draining him?”

“Kurumu!” Yukari groaned in annoyance.

“They can’t drain him even if they tried.”

“While your most likely right, I do not believe that is way we should be afraid.”

“What do you mean?” Yukari asked being the spell.

“Godzilla told me about a curse, that the first Godzilla place upon his own kin.”

 

**With Goji**

“You see, young Godzilla, I know all about the curse your Great Great Granddaddy put on your family.  How his sprit lives shall be bonded with the son of the fifth generation. That is you, and all I have to do is complete the ritual and he will return.” She saidstraddling him. Goji was clearly annoyed with this crazy vampire, it seemed like she wanted to rape him.  It seemed to him, with exception of Kasey and Pepper, with the exception of one night were a very distraught Pepper tried to jump him, nothing happened, thank god; every girl he met wanted to jump him.

“If the manuscripts are correct, all a need to do for this ritual is sacrifice your life mixed with bone of the first Godzilla and he will be reborn, and then he will take me as his wife.” She said obviously turned on.  She grabbed her left breast and her right went for her crotch. That was far enough, any father and Goji would be showering for months.

“What makes you think he’ll take you?”

That got her attention.   She stopped and lend into his face seeming to push her small yet perky breasts into his face.

“What makes you so sure, about that? No man, monster or beast can resist my charm. I am half succubus after all.”

“Seriously? ( _Tsk!_ ) You don’t know anything about my family!  My Great, Great Grandfather was nothing more than a rapist. He had ** _no_** wife. He only took a girl, used and abused her and then discarded her…like...a…used…TOY!”

The dark priestess slapped him across the face.

“Stupid jerk!” She huffed.  She got off him and left him, but not before stomping on his crotch.

Goji did his best not yell out, but she had put a lot of power into that stomp and even though he had a higher tolerance for pain, it still hurt pretty badly.

“Gah!” Goji groaned his body struggling against his bonds.

“Bitch!” he muttered only so she could hear.

“Jackass!” She said before storming off.

 

**Back with Jean, Kurumu and Yukari**

Yukari had just finished her spell and they were on their way to sit of the ambush.

Twenty minuets later they arrived.  After stepping into the clearing. They heard a gun cocking behind them.

“Freeze.” A cold stern voice said.

Jean turned around to face to look the gunman in the eye.

“Really, Alessandro?”

“Alessandro?”

Yukari and Kurumu looked behind them to see a GDF Special Forces Solider with Silver hair and red demonic eyes.

“Just making sure it was you. Who’s the half-breed? She wasn’t part of our team before.” He said pointing his Desert Eagle at Kurumu.

“It’s still Kurumu. Its just a spell Alessandro.” Yukari quickly explained trying to get the demon to lower his gun.

“Let me guess: You going to try and sneak in, free Goji and the rest, rig the Lab with C4 and then escape before it explodes.” Andro said lowering his gun.

“How did you-” Yukari was about to ask.

“Cause his a Dhampir! That’s way!” a cocky voice said. All the head turned to the source of the voice.

There was decapitate head, his left eye glowed a sickly yellow and a white scare going over it. His hair short and brown, it certainly looked like he has seen better days.

“Little help here toots.” It spoke again.

Kurumu tried screamed but Jean covered her mouth. Yukari fainted. Andro walked over to the decapitated head and picked it by its hair.

“You know Jason, for a Neverdead you certainly get disembodied a lot!”

“Your one to talk, you have been blown up how many-Ouch!” Jason said as he felt pressure on his head.

 “You wanna find out how long it will take you to collect your body together if your heads crushed?” Andro asked obviously annoyed.

“No. Just tell me where my body is!” Jason strained.

“Its over there. The Vampires seem to loose interest in it after you ‘died’.” Andro said.

He then threw the head to body.  Kurumu ran over to Yukari and lifted her up trying to get her to wake.

“Gmm, what?” Yukari stirred.

“AH! Talking Head!” She spoke her eyes wide.

“Who you calling ‘ _talking head_ ’?” The two looked over to see Jason. He was standing up and held his left forearm in his right hand.  They girls were speechless. Jason shrugged and put his arm back were it belonged. There was a slushing sound as the arm reattached itself to his body.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?” The two girls cried out in unison.

“A Neverdead. Also know,” Jason said with a smirk as he light a cigar.

“As a Zombie Demon.” He said letting out a puff of smoke.

“And this guy here.” Jason said putting his arm around Andro.

“Is a Dhampir, A super vampire that hunts and feeds on the regular vampires.”

“Get your hand of me.” Andro said strugging the demons arm off him.

“Come on. I can lead you to lab.” Jason said grabbing his M60 E6.

 

**Back with Goji**

Goji was getting angry very quickly.  It seemed his had pissed off the little Vampire priest bitch enough to move her plans to resurrect The First Godzilla, which was a huge mistake. The room was now filled with what he assumed to be all of the cult members; many were dressed black military uniforms that reminded him of Imperial officers from star wars. The First Godzilla was an absolute demon. There was no way in hell he would allow such creature to work under him, let alone for him.

“I tell you this again. You are making a very big mistake.”

“Shut up you!” The priestess said.  She then turned to face the

“My children, today is the day the race of humans die!”

The room erupted into cheers.

“By this time tomorrow, the world will know us and they will fear us.  For we have the King of Monsters on our side.”

The crowd cheered again.

“Someone just shot me, please.” Goji muttered under his breath.

 

**With Samuel**

Samuel was watching the vampire guard and the guard was watching him.  He was so keen on watching this human, he neglected to notice the smirk on the humans face, cause if he did he might have figured something deadly was behind him, but it wouldn’t have mattered any how, the creature behind him was Dhampir, a vampire that feed on other vampires was twice as deadly.  The guard head was grabbed and jerked to the left then the right, breaking its neck and killing it.  The attacker then knelt and bit its victim’s neck.

“I was wondering, when you were going to show up.” Samuel said looking at Jean and the rest of team as the entered. Jason walked up to Samuel, took out his combat knife and broke Samuels chuffs.

“Had to get the team together sir.” Jason said.

“Come on, we must hurry.  They started the ceremony.”

 

  **Back with Goji (Again)**

Goji was trying not to pay attention to the words. The alter he had been chained to, had be set up right so he was in a sense standing up, though currently chained to an alter and was about to be sacrificed. He was seriously hoping this would be over soon.  He was beginning to become very bored, very quickly.  He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right left arm; he saw his blood drip into a cup.

“And know, with the blood of the grandson,”

The priestess poured the blood onto a small tooth, Goji assumed belong to his Great, Great Grandfather, she had on a table in front of her

“I resurrect you, KING OF MONSTERS, GOJIRA!”

She stabbed Goji in his stomach.

Nothing happened. 

“What?”

Goji started laughing.

“Hang on a sec.” The priestess said looking a little red in the face as she ran over to a book that a lower ranking vampire was holding.

“Oh!”

She quickly walked back to the center of the stage.

“It said to sacrifice the fifth son with bone of mouth in chest. Not sacrifice bone of mouth with in the fifth son chest”

“Eh? You just said the same thing, you idiot!” Goji questioned with a face of disbelief.

“Sorry, my bad!” She said with a small smile before thrusting the tooth into Goji’s chest.

Goji let out a cry and anguish as the light in the room began to flicker. The light went out and a dark red glow filled the room. Everyone suddenly felt a shock wave and the sound of chains breaking filled the air. The lights came back on and the figure of Goji could be seen crouched down and kneeling.

“Lord Godzilla?” The priestess questioned.

Goji stood up and opened his eyes, his eyes no longer having an iris or pupils just glowing a bright blue.  Most of the vampires looked in awe some applauded at the success.

“Captain prepare the troops.” The priestess commanded.

Suddenly a deep dark voice broke the air.

“Who resurrected me?”

The priest looked at the resurrected Godzilla and smiled then spoke

“Welcome my Lord Godzilla, I am Irina Sottomesso, perhaps I can-”

“You can do nothing for me you submissive bitch!” The First Godzilla said in cold voice.

Irina was taken aback.

“But my lord, you are supposed to bring about the destruction of the humans.”

The First Godzilla was silent for a moment, and seemed to bonder the thought.

“Yes, I suppose I could destroy the humans.”

Irina beamed.

“All humans.” The First Godzilla said looking at Irina with an evil grin.

“What?”

The First Godzilla charge his atomic ray and shot it at near by generator causing it to exploded, kill all near by it. He continued to fire and destroy the room, killing the vampires.

He suddenly felt someone cling to him. He looked down in announce and disguise.

“Please.” Irina said tears in her eyes.

“Die whore.” He said.

The priestess looked at The First Godzilla with pleading eyes. He growled in response and back handed her with his left hand, sending her flying into one of the main pillars holding the room up.  The pillar broke in half and so did her spine. With the support gone the building started to collapse. The First Godzilla looked up and smirked as a piece of debris came falling toward him.

**With the Team**

The group was half way to the ceremony when the ground began to rumble.

“We gotta get outta here now!” Anrdo said stopping in his tracks and turning around to lead the group out.

“I am not leaving with out Goji!” Jean stated.

“Then you can die here!” Andro said in cold voice.

Jean was about to continue on, but part of ceiling fell and cut off her route. She turned around and followed the rest of the group out.

Andro lead the team out of the building just in time.  Just as Jean jumped out the door the entire complex collapsed. Jean looked up in horror. Jason bowed his head respectfully. Andro shook his head. Kurumu held a crying Yukari. GDF reinforcements started to arrive and unload from their Black Hawks. 

“Its no use. He couldn’t have survived that.” Jason said looking at a distraught Jean.

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” She responded.

Jean ran toward the rubble.

“GOJI!” she shouted.

A pile of debris fell, a little closer to her than she would have care for.   The debris created a thick cloud of dust. After a moment of panicking, she saw a figure coming through the cloud, a human shaped figure.  As the dust settled and the figure came closer, Jean could see it was Goji. Though he was bleeding from his chest, he seemed to be ok.  Jean ran up and hugged him, catching the saurian off guard.  Jean pulled away from him, tears of joy coming from her eyes. 

“You came for me?” Goji asked. 

“I came for my family.” 

Goji smiled at this. Goji and Jean hugged.

“Even though we’re not blood. I’m glad we are family.” Goji said smiling.

Suddenly a Radio Man shot up saying

“Hey you guys, listen to this!” 

Goji, Jean, Kurumu, Yukari, Samuel, Jason, Andro, and other various GDF Members gathered round the radio.

_“Dr. Fredric St. John Castro the Second has been captured. I repeat: Dr. Castro has been captured!”_

Everyone cheered. Some solider threw they helmet and hats into the air. A male Officer and a female Solider kissed. Goji walked off and looked over to the setting sun.  Goji let out a triumphant roar. Which echoed over the city.

He smiled and sighed.  With two words he felt a great joy and finally be able to relax and take a long deserved break. 

“It’s Over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT YET!  
> \- Goji’s team stumbled upon a Cult to resurrect the First Godzilla and managed to stop them.
> 
> But who was the team that captured Castro? Find out within the next few chapters.


	14. The Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai and his team look for Castro in an under ground maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING MATURE THEMES AHEAD!!!
> 
> All right! New Character Introduction!
> 
> Madison Mizuchi (F, 17) – Voiced by Jen Taylor; She is daughter of the Earth Defender Serpent Dragon, Manda.

**_GDS Last Resort_ **

**Golf Of Bothnia**

**July 30 th 2014**

**1404 hour**

Gai was in a hurry.  While most of his friends were taking their time to pack and prepare for their missions, Gai wanted to get to Ireland quickly before Dr. Castro could possibly leave his hideout and move on to another one.

Mizori was worried, granted she was dating a three headed dragon so one would assume he might not be mentally stable but she had come to know him as not only a good friend, but also her boyfriend. He was smart, caring, and most importantly he claimed no matter what, he would always protect her. However Commander Yun Ki had ordered her to go with Blue Team as opposed to Red Team, which was the team Gai led. He said, despite many protests; that he had split up the couples so they could focus on the missions and the task at hand.

Gai was actually more worried about Goji rather than Mizori.  Mizori was going to be with Max and Junior; she would be safe with those two.  He was more concerned about Goji being on his own. True he was going to be the King of Monsters one day, and ultimate his boss, but The Kaiser Family knew a secret that Kuma “Bull” Hiragana, the Second Godzilla had learn and passed on: The First Godzilla had placed a curse on his family where his soul would be bound to the son of the fifth generation, in other words, Gorou “Goji” Hiragana.

The Sprit was already there, that’s how Goji was so strong despite rarely training. Gai knew that there were two ways for the soul of the First Godzilla to fully take over Goji’s Body:

One way would be ether to anger Goji to a point of no return, which Aaron; stupid dumb ass he is, had nearly done, twice; once during a heated argument that lead to the _San Francisco Incident_ , the other was recently in Irkutsh, Russia. What had tipped Gai off about The First Godzilla starting to take control was the fact the he had said: _I am the King of All Monsters_ , something only the First would say, Goji though he was excited to one day have the title had a plan were ultimately one day humans, monsters, & kaiju would live in peace with one an other.

The other way would be to have a bone or a piece of bone from the First Godzilla come into contact with Goji’s heart.  But there was no way that could ever happen.  The GDF had seal up the Bones of the first Godzilla and dropped them into the deepest part of the ocean, Challenger Deep, and there is no way any thing could go down there.  Not only the United States Navy patrolled the area. But also the Russian Navy, the Japanese Self-Defense Force and the GDF had the best Sonar array system set up there. Someone would see or heard something before they even got close to the canyon.

Gai couldn’t focus on that know, he was sure Goji would be fine.  He had to prepare his team, Team 2 aka Red Team which consisted of Kasey, Ruby, and himself. Their destination: Ireland.

Gai entered the hanger dressed in a flight suit, a duffle back with a change of clothes in his right hand.  He was still impressed at the marvel of the ship despite being stationed on it for the last five years.

The _GDS Last Resort_ was the combination of many things.  It had the inventory and the capability to launch aircraft like an aircraft carrier, and the might and guns a battleship, making it the first successful Aircraft Cruiser. To top of that it one of the few ships capable of both air and sea travel. She certainly was the biggest of what was called The Warship Class, which where pretty much an airborne battleships.

Gai approached his team Kasey and Ruby, who were waiting for him in front of an EA-6B Prowler. Gai had recently been certified a pilot, and he had chosen to fly his team to their location.

Kasey and Ruby were dressed in flight suits in addition to white flight helmets and each had duffle bag containing what he told them should be a change of clothes for when they arrived in Limerick.

Gai’s own helmet was had a solid Black with red and sliver stripped paint scheme with a set of three King Ghidorah Skulls on both sides.

“Get in.” Gai said as he climbed the laddered leading to the aircraft.

“How long is this goanna take?” Ruby whined as she climbed in to the back.

“We got about a 1000 miles ahead of us, and this Prowlers top speed is about 650 miles per hour, you do the math.”

“I don’t like.” Ruby moaned.

“Quit your whining. We can’t all fly over there, we’d cause suspicion and raise a lot of red flags.” Kasey said sitting down in the front set next to Gai.

Gai stopped his pre flight check and looked at Kasey with questioning look.

“But you can’t fly.”

“That’s what I said.” Kasey looked at him securing her own helmet.

“No you didn’t…Never mind! Let’s go, we are wasting time.” Gai said putting his helmet on and closing the canopies.

Gai started the jets twin-engines.  The Mid Range Tow Tractor that was attached to the jet start pulling the jet to the portside elevator. The elevator rose bringing the jet up to the flight deck. Once Gai’s jet was pointing in the right direction and the tractor was detached and moved out of the way he taxied to the catapult.

“Tower, this Gaidorah, requesting take off, over.” Gai spoke in the radio.

“ _Tower to Gaidorah, Permission granted, the runway is yours, good hunting.”_

“Thank you.”

“Full throttle!”  Gai said throwing the throttle forward.  The jet engines roared to life and the catapult launched the plane forward. Kasey cried “yahoo” while Ruby screamed as the jet took off.

 

**Limerick, Ireland**

**July 30 th 2014**

**1635**

Gai landed the Prowler as the Global Defense Force Base in Limerick Ireland.  He taxied the jet into the waiting hanger for them.  He shut the engines off and opened the canopies.

A GDF Officer approached the Team as they exited the jet.

“Welcome to Ireland Lord Gaidorah. I trust your flight was fair.”

“You can stop the formalities Commander, I am here on an urgent mission.” Gai said handing his helmet to the officer.

“Yes sir, Commander Orlov informed me of your arrive shortly after you took off.”

“Ah, Yun was always good about informing people of were I’m going.”  Gai spoke. He looked around as if he was looking for someone or something.

“Where is Madison?”

The commanders face almost immediately formed a frown, as his was trying to hold back on what he was going to say.

“I am sorry, m’lord, but Lieutenant Mutsumi went MIA nearly sixteen months ago. She has since been declared K.I.A.”

“What? K.I.A.! How? WHEN? WHY!” Gai nearly shouted.

“She went patrol and never returned, other than that we have no other information.”

“Um excuse me?” Ruby questioned getting the attention of the dragon and officer.

“Where are the locker-rooms? I wanna change out of this god-awful flight suit.”

“Follow me.” Kasey said leading Ruby away from the men.

Kasey led the way to Females locker-room. After making sure they were alone Ruby spoke up.

“Who was that Madison girl Gai was talking about?” Ruby asked unzipping her flight suit.

Kasey sighed.

“Madison was Gai’s best friend.” She said as she slid out of her flight suit.

“Oh. That’s got to be hard on him.” Ruby said following suit.

“Knowing Gai, we are going to end up look for her, rather look for Castro.” Kasey said putting her shirt on.

After the girls finished changing, they exited the locker room to find Gai waiting for them. Gai was dressed in a Navy Digital Camo Uniform, as was Kasey. Ruby stood out dressed in a gothic looking dress.

“You’re out of uniform.” Gai said raising an eyebrow.

“I am not a part of the GDF.” Ruby said raising her hands in defense.

“Then how are you here?”

“Your commander must have assumed I was a part of the GDF when I arrived with Jean but I never signed up.” She shrugged

“Oh.” Gai said.

“You can fight though right? I mean I don’t want to have to-”

A black crow zipped right by Kasey knocking her to the ground. Kasey looked up to see Ruby glaring at her with six thin but long black wings coming from Ruby’s back.

“I’m a witch, so I can fight.” Ruby glared at Kasey

“Noted.” Kasey said getting up.

“Come on you two. We’ve got to get going.” Gai said leading the girls to a waiting GDF Humvee with a .50 caliber machine gun mounted to the roof in a Blue Digital Camo.

“Where’s our solider escort?” Ruby asked.

“We don’t have one. I want to get in and get out quickly and we can move faster with fewer people.” Gai said.

Gai got into the driver seat and turned the vehicle on. The engine roared to life. Kasey sighed and got into the seat up front next to Gai. Ruby groaned and got into the back seat. She laid down a fell asleep. While she slept Kasey spoke to Gai about something that was on her mind.

“Gai, we had three days to prepare for this mission.  We are going in blind, unprepared and probably with out the proper force to take Castro.”

“I know what I am doing.” He growled.

“Really? Cause I sounds to me like you in a hurry to see Madison again.”

“I didn’t even know we would be going to Ireland until seven hours ago, Ok?” Gai spoke with a hint of anger in his voice.

He sighed and then continued.

“She was my best friend for years and suddenly she stops talked to me.  I didn’t know if I had done anything to upset her and I come here only to find out she is MIA.”

“The commander said-”

“I know what he said!” Gai snapped

“She’s supposedly KIA, but I don’t believe that! She is a strong kaiju and other than me, one of the last of the Great Dragons. She’s my family Kasey. I am not going to rest until I know for sure.”

Kasey looked away.

“I’m sorry.” She said.

“I guess, I have just never lost anyone.”

“Your lucky. It hurts all the time.”

The rest of the ride was silent, and about twenty-five minuets later; the three monsters arrived at Site #2. The entrance looked like an old abandoned, fenced off Chemical factory. Gai turned off the engine and got out. Kasey got out and looked in disgust. Ruby got out with a confused look.

“I though we were going to a working facility?”

Gai grabbed a SCAR with a flash light attachment. He quickly checked his weapon, then placed a fully loaded clip into its slot.

“We are.” Gai cocked the gun, loading a bullet into the firing chamber.

“Sarah said this was the location of an underground facility, he used the factory above him to cover the noise and mask all his operations.”

“But based on the status of the factory, I’d say we are at a dead end.” Kasey said sounding eager to get out of their current location.

“Still it may look abandoned, but underneath it could still be alive. Let go, quietly.”

The group approached the abandoned looking compound with a strong sense caution. Gai approached a locked fence and broke the lock. After doing a quick check to make sure there weren’t any alarms he opened the gate.

They approached the main building to find yet another lock, this one a bit bigger and tougher looking that the last one. While Gai picked the lock again, Ruby looked around trying to figure out why she had an uneasy feeling. She looked at the sign for the plant.

“Castro Enterprises, Limerick Medical!” Ruby said with a hint of shock in her voice.

“Ya, not to confuse you with Fidel Castro, Dr. Fredric St. John Castro the Second, was and still is brilliant man.”

“You sympathize with him?” Kasey asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

“Oh shut up Kasey, you know what I mean!” Gai said.

“Oh? Explain please.”

“Though Doctor Castro’s methods of experimenting and pass events have made him a wanted man, he is still a genius, I heard his IQ is over 400.”

“400? Wow.” Ruby said surprised.

“Impossible! The highest a human can score is 159, maybe a 160.”

“Believe it Kasey. I did some research on him and I have been following his work since we started this manhunt. Everyone has forgotten he found a cure for cancer back in 2000.”

“Well…Wait! What!”

“That’s what I said, he found a cure for cancer back in 2000. He figured out how to solve the world’s poverty and homeless with out spending any more money. He also figured out how to reverse alzheimer's in 2001.”

Kasey was silent.

“But know one remembers any of these accomplishments.” Gai spoke his voice slightly different as if another head was talking.

“He got caught doing an experiment he was forbidden from doing on a human who volunteered, and everything he has been a credited for is gone. No more cures and we’re back to square one.”

The lock broke at that moment.

“We’re in!”

They entered the factory, it looked like any other chemical plant, though this one had been abandoned for easy ten years. They quietly walked through the planet, making sure as to not trip any alarms. They had just about covered all the main factory floor in ten minuets when they came to an odd control panel, it looked like some sort of electrical lock for what looked like storage.  Gai knew better than that.  This was the entrance he was looking for.  Gai ripped the panel off and to both Kasey & Ruby’s amazement crossed a few wires and the door opened up to reveal a storage room.  Gai walked in and with Kasey & Ruby followed in. Gai continued to impress the girls as he moved a small create and grabbed a hanging switch. He pressed the green button then the red.  The ground started to move and the entire floor began move down.

“Whoa!” Ruby said as the sudden movement caused her to fall.

“This is an elevator? How did you know that?”

“They say great minds think alike.” Gai said.

“Eh?”

“I’m just kidding, I’ve been doing raiding missions on Castro’s operations for years.”

“Plus having three heads, each with an IQ of 116, the IQ is 348.” One of Gai’s other heads spoke.

The elevator came to a stop on the ground floor after about 2 minuets of descending.  The hallway looked like an underground bunker and written in Russian where two arrows painted in red on the wall. One said лаборатория [Laboratory] and pointed to the left, the other said  Командный Центр [Command Center] with another arrow in blue that said Тест палата [Test Chamber] and pointed to the right.

Gai lead the group to the right. They entered the command center they found a set of windows looking out into darkness.  Gai walked up and flipped a switch and looked out the window. He let out a low whistle; there before him stretching for what seemed like miles was as a maze.

“A maze?” Kasey pondered after looking out.

“No.”

“A labyrinth.” Gai said

“So is this Castro’s idea of a test chamber, it looks like a torture chamber than a simple maze.”

“Labyrinth.” Gai corrected trying to remain calm.

“Why a maze though? Wouldn’t a simple field be enough to-”

“LABYRINTH! It’s a Lab-er-rinth! Its not a Maze!” Gai nearly shouted.

“Maze, Labyrinth it’s the same thing.” Kasey said

“No they’re not! A maze is short and sweet and fun for little kids. A Labyrinth is larger and designed to test ones nerves and skills.”  Gai said.

“Sorry.” Kasey said

“Well it looks like, this may be a dead end for us.” Gai said walked away from the window.

“Lets check the other end for anything useful.” He continued.

The trio backtracked and made their way to the other side of the under ground complex. They found a set of heavy laboratory like looking door. After Gai taking a few minuets to crack the code to open the door, they entered. The room was full of test tubes, with the little light that was there was coming from the test tubes them selves, they glowed an eerie green.  A few moments after the entered Gai knew something was off.  He stopped.

“We’re not alone.”

Gai walked off ahead of the girl leaving them both a little frightened.  If Gai said something was down here with them and he walked off on his own, that could mean one of two things, either Gai was trying to scare them or there really was something down there with them.

The two girls were so busy and terrified looking forward the neglected to notice a silent figure creeping up on them. Its red eyes glowed as it scanned the girls. Across its vision the words

**_Targets Acquired: Proceed with Capture._ **

The figure creped up behind the girls and readied two appendages with syringes on them.  Suddenly the figure fell to the ground with a loud crash and bang.

The noise startled the girls and the both turned around screaming. Behind them was a large figure with a human looking figure kneeling on the back of it. Ruby used her magic to light up the area, just as the light hit the large figure the one on top moved at an incredible speed off it.

Ruby’s light orb shown onto the large figure, suddenly the light came on and the two got a better view of the monstrosity before them.  It looked like a giant robotic spider at least nine feet long with legs easily eight feet long.

“What was that?” Ruby asked looking at it in shock.

“One of Castro’s Spider-bots, An EXP-359, by the looks of it.”

“Spider-Bot?” Ruby questioned

“What’s with this appendage…OH MY GOD!” Kasey said poking around the underside of the Spider-bot, and suddenly backing up in shock. Gai walked over curiously and looked were she was pointing.

“That looks like a…” Gai started but his face turned red.

“Thank god, you destroyed it!” Ruby said looking on with an equally red face.

“God, Castro is such a pervert!” Kasey said in disgust.

“I don’t think so.” Gai said taking a closer look at the Spider-Bot.

“How so?” Kasey asked skeptical.

“The access patch here is different. I recently did a raid on a factory that built these damn things. Castro seemed to not only be building them for himself but also for other customers. This one looks like a custom model.”

“But why would it have a-” Ruby started

“Next time one of these things is about to rape you, you can ask.” Gai said joking.

“Not funny. I may come off as masocasist, but I am still pure.” Ruby said with what sounded like a bit of pride.

“Um, ok.” Gai said blushing yet again.

“Gai!” Kasey said, sounding like she was holding something important back.

Gai walked over to were she was standing and pointing. Gai looked at her with a curious looked.

“I found her.”

“Who?”

“You ain’t gonna like it.”

“Who?” Gai asked again.

“Madison.”

Gai’s eyes went as wide as plates. He looked to where she was pointing, He saw Madison and broke into a run toward her.

Ruby with a question looked walked over. When she looked in to where Madison was, her eyes went wide in shock.  There was a young girl, her hair was long artificial purple with black roots that clearly had not been cared for (redyed or cut). She was on her knees, with her arms chained above her head, and she seemed to be unconscious. But what disturbed Ruby the most was the fact that she was completely naked, and from the looks of things she had been raped and beaten several times with in the past three months.

“Madison!” Gai shouted in all three of his voices.

He ripped her chains from the wall and then broke the cuffs.  He then held her close to his chest. He shook her trying to wake her up.

“Madison! Wake Up!”

She didn’t responded. Gai shook her again.

“Come On, Madison! Wake Up, It’s me, Gai.” He pleaded.

That seemed to do the trick as she started to wake.

“Hn? What? Where am I?” She asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

Ruby was in shock, her eyes where a pale blue, almost as if she were blind.

“Gai? Is that you, I can’t see! HOLD ME!” She spoke suddenly showing fright.

“Its Ok. I got you.” Gai said holding her close. Madison felt Gai pull her in closer and she started to cry. Gai held her close and stroked her long and dirty hair, trying to soothe the dragoness.

“What are you doing here?” Madison asked

“We were tipped of that Dr. Castro might be hiding here, turns out it was a dead end, he hadn’t been to this location in a few years.”

“Why where you here?” Kasey asked obviously annoyed.

“Oh, is that you Kasey, Sorry, I would have said hi, but I didn’t see you.”

“How’s your eye sight?”

“I can’t see, I think…Oh God… I THINK I’M BLIND!” She said starting to panic and thrash about.

“Calm down Madison, what happened?” Gai said holding her still.

Madison slowed her breathing and took a deep breath in.

“I went out on patrol, I was pocking around this place when a spider bot attacked me, it put up a decent fight but was only distracting me, so another could sneak up behind me and inject me with something that knocked me out. Next thing I know I was chained up here and… and…” She chocked and started to cry again.

“I am so sorry I was not here sooner.” Gai said.

“What do you think is preventing you from being able to see?” Kasey questioned.

“A few weeks ago one of those things blasted its “sperm” directly into my eye.”

“Come on. I’ll help you up.” Gai said helping the blind dragoness to her feet.

“We need to get outta here before more spider bots show up.”

“There’s more of those thing?” Ruby exclaimed, suddenly fearing for her safety.

“Hey! It’s slowly coming back.” Madison said

“What back?”

“My eyesight, though it’s a big blur. I think that “sperm” dried and crystalized over my eye.”

“Gross.” Kasey said.

“Hey, after awhile I was starting to accept that this was going to be my fate, nothing but a “fuck-pig” or a“cum dump” as those fucking bots had said.” Madison said with a hint of anger in her voice.  The trio continued to move along with their rescued and injured comrade toward the elevator.

From the shadows another spider-bot watched.

**_Targets Acquired: Activating device_ **

 “Hey what’s this?” Gai asked suddenly noticing a strange device on the back of her neck. Madison suddenly felt her mind go blank and a jolt of electricity go down her spine. She took off running into the entrance for the maze.

“Madison!” Gai shouted only to hear Madison cackling.

“She’s going into the maze!” Ruby shouted.

“Will never get her out of there! We got to go.”

“NO!” Gai shouted in all three of his voices.

“Gai-” Kasey started

“Don’t talk to me about orders! You’ve seen this place yourself; it’s been deserted and abandoned for at least the pass sixteen months. She’s been alone and scared, for a little more than a year and to make matter worse she was raped almost daily, she was a virgin when I had last talked to her!”

Gai took off after her. Madison ran into the maze and quickly disappeared.

Gai was about to chase after her when he felt a strong hand hold him back.  He looked over his shoulder to see Kasey shaking her head, telling him to not go after here.

“I’m going, She’s my friend and I’m not going to abandon her.” Gai said with determination.

Knowing it was pointless to argue against the dragon, Kasey looked to Ruby who nodded and together the three entered the maze.

The trio stayed close together and Ruby keep uttering a spell to mark their path so they could get out again. They could her Madison laughing like a mad lunatic but couldn’t pinpoint her location.  Her laughter was bouncing off the walls confusing the trio.

Suddenly Kasey felt something fly by her head slicing her check.

“Ouch!”

“Duck!” Ruby yelled.

Gai was hit in the back of the head and feel forward. Gai got up feeling the back of his head and saw blood on his hand. The group her an evil chuckle from behind them.

They looked at the source. They saw Madison with an evil look in her eyes, though pale blue.

“Someone bump their head?”

“Don’t make me do this Madison!” Gai said in a threating tone.

Madison grinned and flew down toward and seemed to be doing a wide turn as if twanting Gai.

Gai growled and watched her closely. Just Madison was close enough he whacked her in the back of her neck destroying that strange device with his twin tails sending her flying into the wall and breaking it in the process. The whole ground began to shake as part of the ceiling collapse.  The lights in the room went out, consuming all in total darkness.

“Well there goes our way out.” Gai said.

Ruby used her magic to create a floating orb of light.

Gai walked over to the now unconscious Madison. He picked up the broken device and looked at it.

“What is it?” Kasey asked.

“Some sort of mind control device.”

“So that’s why she snapped.”

“Yup.” Gai took off his jacket and rapped it around Madison’s naked body.

“Come on, I think there is another way out this way.” Gai said.

Ruby quickly followed. Kasey sighed and followed.

“What about those spider bots.”

“They wonn’t be a problem, anymore. Notice how the lights went out.”

Ruby nodded.

“I think when I broke that device on her neck, it sent out an EMP Blast knocking out all electronics.”

“Did I tell you I’m afraid of the dark.” Kasey joked.

A few hours or so they stopped to rest and then continued on their trek. During their five or sixth stop Gai picked up his head as he smelled something.

“I think I smell gunpowder.” Gai leaned Madison against the wall and walked off for what seemed like minuets, he came back with small grin on his pale face.

“I found some TNT, I think its rigged to blow a hole to the surface.”

“How do you know this.”

“Just…a…guess.” Gai said before slumping forward.

Kasey raced forward and caught him.

“Now what?” Ruby asked.

“Fine the dynamite and blow it up.”

Ruby used a spell to retrace Gai’s steps and another one to carry Madison, while Kasey carried an unconscious Gai. They found a Plunger Detonator. Ruby laid Madison down and approached the plunger slowly.  She looked back to Kasey who nodded. Ruby gulped and pushed down and the grounds shook as the Dynamite exploded creating an opening, and for the first time in what seemed like days; Ruby, Kasey, & Gai saw the welcoming rays of sunshine. A couple of shadows into view an they were quickly reviled to be GDF Soldiers. Quickly the solider cam in to the cave and helped the injured monster out. A Pair GDF Soldiers loaded the injured & unconscious body of Madison on to the Bell Huey. Kasey and Ruby got on board, while a pair of solider helped Gai into the helicopter. After being sat down Gai seemed to regain consciousness.

“How long were we down there?” Gai asked one of the solider.

“About Four Days sir!”

Suddenly a voice was heard over the radio.

_“Dr. Fredric St. John Castro the Second has been captured. I repeat: Dr. Castro has been captured!”_

Gai breathed out a sigh of relief and uttered two words.

“It’s Done!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nono, nanananananana NO! The story’s not over yet!   
> \- Goji’s team stumbled upon a Cult to resurrect the First Godzilla and managed to stop them.  
> \- Gai’s team found a friend, who have been captured and presumed dead, but was actually enslaved and brainwashed, and freed her.
> 
> But who was the team that captured Castro? Find out within the next few chapters.


End file.
